Do You Want to Live with Me?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo wants Kisshu to live with her. Sorry I don't have a better summary; read and review plz!
1. The Beginning of Another Story

**Do You Want to Live with Me?**

_What did I do in life to deserve all this? _Kisshu wondered. He was sitting in a tree in the park closest to Ichigo's house, thinking. Inohara Park was crowded with humans for some reason. _Why can't Ichigo love me? _he asked himself sadly, thinking about their battle earlier.

_**Flashback: **__"Kisshu, stop bugging me!" Ichigo shouted. "I don't love you, and I never will! And especially not after you started gloating about how Aoyama dumped me and how awful he was. Get out of my life!"_

_Kisshu was really hurt, and just teleported off._ _He teleported to the sakura tree, but had to leave because there were a ton of humans there. _

_So he ended up in the park near Ichigo's house, thinking about his totally screwed-up love life._

_**-End flashback-**_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Ichigo was wandering around sadly. Aoyama had broken up with her a few days ago, and as soon as Kisshu found out, he started gloating about it. And that really hurt, because no matter how many times she tried to ignore it, she did have some feelings for Kisshu. Another thing that added to her unhappiness was that her parents were gone AGAIN. _I should just give up hope that they'll stay home with me, _she thought. _It's too bad I don't have anyone else who will live here- wait! No, that's silly… but I guess I could ask. Kisshu might want to live with me, if he doesn't hate me by now. I guess I'll go find him. Maybe Masha can help. I doubt he'd be in the big sakura tree, considering that there's a tree-viewing festival going on there. _

She took out her cell phone, and detached Masha's little keychain. "Masha?" she asked.

Masha poofed into his normal size, and said, "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Masha, I need you to help me find Kisshu, okay?" Ichigo asked. "And don't tell Ryou. It's our secret, k?"

"Masha find Kisshu!" Masha said. He made a kind of concentrating face, then said, "Kisshu this way!" Ichigo perked up and followed Masha.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was getting depressed, fiddling with one of his swords while thinking. _I doubt my life can get any worse, maybe I'd be better off dead, _he thought gloomily. _It's not like anyone would care, after all. _

Sighing, Kisshu stopped fiddling with his sword, and pointed it at his heart. Before he could stab himself, however, the sword was knocked out of his hand.

_**With Ichigo and Masha: **_Masha led Ichigo to the tree where Kisshu was sitting, and Ichigo saw Kisshu fiddling with one of his swords, looking gloomy. _Uh-oh…. _she thought, then said to Masha, "Go knock the sword out of Kisshu's hand, k?"

Masha zoomed off, and knocked the sword out of Kisshu's hand as Ichigo ran over.

Kisshu was startled when the sword was knocked out of his hand, and he grabbed whatever had hit it- then opened his eyes, startled, because he was holding something pink and fluffy- which was squeaking, "Let Masha go! Let Masha go!"

Shocked, Kisshu opened his hand, and the Mew's fluffy pink robot thing flew out of his hand, and floated back down to the ground. Kisshu watched it, and was startled to see it land in Ichigo's hand. "Masha did good?" the pink furball asked her.

"Masha did VERY good," Ichigo said, smiling. "You can go back to sleep now, and remember, it's our secret."

"Secret! Secret!" Masha said as he went back to his little keychain form. Ichigo attached him back to her cell phone, then put it away and looked up at Kisshu, who floated down to the ground.

"Can I have my sword back now?" he asked Ichigo.

"Depends; are you going to kill yourself?" Ichigo asked.

"I was kind of planning on it…." Kisshu said.

"Then no, you can't have it back," Ichigo said.

"Why can't I kill myself?" Kisshu asked.

"I won't let you," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"Let me rephrase that," Ichigo said. "You can do whatever you want after you answer a question I have."

"What's the question?" Kisshu asked warily.

"Do you want to live with me?" Ichigo asked.

Stunned, Kisshu tried to respond, but no words came out.

After a few minutes of no response, Ichigo sighed and said, "I guess not. Here's the sword, have fun with it."

Kisshu snapped out of shock and said, "I'd like living with you, but what brought this on?"

"Two reasons," Ichigo said. "One is that my parents don't care about me, so they leave me home alone almost 24/7, but the other is that I do have feelings for you, I just didn't tell you because you were a bit busy calling me a toy and gloating about how awful Aoyama is."

Kisshu was stunned again, and asked, "Why didn't you just tell me that was hurting you?"

"A little hard in battle, with my teammates around," Ichigo sighed. "If it was just Lettuce and Pudding, there'd be no problem, but Mint and Zakuro are a different issue, and they'd just tell Blondie, who, by the way, is completely evil. I bet your leader is a harmless kitten compared to Blondie." Suddenly she looked worried, and said, "You're paler than usual; are you feeling okay?"

Kisshu realized he was getting pretty dizzy. Suddenly it looked like everything was spinning, and he blacked out.

When Kisshu woke up, he noticed everything around him was pink, and he was lying in a bed, covered with the blankets. He turned his head, and saw Ichigo watching him worriedly. "What happened?" he asked her.

"You blacked out, and you've got a fever," Ichigo said. "I think it's gone down a little, but you've been out for nearly five hours. I don't know what happened, though. Have you been feeling sick lately?"

"Now that you mention it, I've been having dizzy spells lately," Kisshu said. "I don't know why, though. And the other day my stomach wasn't feeling that great."

"I think we need to call Pai, that doesn't sound good," Ichigo said. "Can you manage that, or do you need me to? Lettuce gave me his cell phone number."

"Can you-" Kisshu broke off, feeling his stomach lurch a bit. He clapped a hand over his mouth, and sat up, feeling the dizziness come back. Ichigo grabbed a bucket off the floor and put it on his lap. Just in time, too; Kisshu felt his stomach basically turn inside out, and he threw up into the bucket. He felt Ichigo rubbing his back gently as his stomach lurched again and he continued throwing up. Just as he finished, his vision started going black again, and he passed out.

Ichigo was really worried as she helped Kisshu lie back down, then grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts till she found Pai's number. She immediately hit Send, and waited till she heard, _"Where the HELL did you get my number?"_

"Where do you think?" Ichigo sighed. "I need you to come to my house; I've got Kisshu here and there's something seriously wrong with him."

"_I was wondering what had happened to him…" _Pai said. _"Alright, I'm on my way." _He hung up.

Five minutes later, Ichigo heard teleportation, and turned to see Pai. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, pointing to Kisshu.

"I'm not exactly sure, but he said he's dizzy, he's got a fever, and it looks like he's having stomach problems too," Ichigo said. "He collapsed while we were talking in the park, and he didn't wake up for nearly five hours. He woke up a while ago, and told me he's been having dizzy spells lately, but then he threw up, and after he did, he blacked out again. And then I called you."

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, closing his eyes. Finally he sighed, and said, "Looks like he's got a Cyniclon disease. Normally this disease is pretty easy to cure, but since he didn't really notice he had it, it's going to be harder than normal, and he'll need to rest afterwards. I might need some extra power for this."

"Take mine," Ichigo said. "And you can both stay here for as long as you need to."

"Thanks," Pai said. "I'll let you know if I need your power."

"K," Ichigo said. She stayed silent as Pai's hand began to glow.

About ten minutes later, Pai said, "I need your power, grab my hand." Ichigo obeyed, and felt Pai start pulling on her power.

Another ten minutes passed, and Pai finally said, "That should do it, but he'll need at least two days in bed to fully recover. Do you mind if I stay here till I get my strength back?"

"You can have the guest room," Ichigo replied. "I asked Kisshu to live with me, but I think we can wait on that until we're all feeling better. I'm exhausted too. I guess I'll go get my sleeping bag…"

"Kisshu's not going to wake up if you climb in with him," Pai said. "I think I'll go to bed; it's up to you."

"K, the guest room is diagonally across the hall from this room," Ichigo said.

Pai left, and Ichigo closed the door, then climbed in with Kisshu, turning off the light.

**This is a one-shot, but it could be continued if I get 15 reviews. I don't know if I will, but I just thought I'd put that out there. Sorry for the bad ending, and please review!**


	2. Recovery

**Do You Want to Live with Me? Chapter 2:**

**Recovering**

The next morning Ichigo woke up to find Kisshu still unconscious. She carefully sat up, and felt his forehead. He didn't have a fever anymore, and she sighed, relieved. Then she slid out of bed, just as there was a knock on the door.

Pai was outside, and he asked, "How's Kisshu?"

"Still unconscious, but he doesn't have a fever anymore," Ichigo said. "Do you want to check on him?"

"Yeah," Pai said. Ichigo let him in, and he went over to Kisshu and put a hand on his chest. "He's pretty weak, but I think he'll be fine if he rests," Pai said. "Eating something will help too, will you make something?"

"Sure, what should I make?" Ichigo asked.

"Ramen would work, he shouldn't eat anything heavy," Pai said.

"Alright, I'll go make that," Ichigo said. "Try to wake him up." She left as Pai nodded.

Downstairs, she went to the kitchen, took out a package of ramen, and started boiling water. She poured the ramen in when the water reached a boil, cooked it, and put it in a bowl, then took it back upstairs with some chopsticks.

When she got upstairs, Kisshu was awake. He and Pai looked up as she came in, and Pai said, "Good, you're back."

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, do you need help eating?"

"Yeah, sorry," Kisshu said. "I can't sit up yet."

"It's fine," Ichigo said. "I can help you sit up, if you want."

"I get dizzy if I'm not lying down," Kisshu said.

Ichigo nodded and sat down next to him, then said, "K, open up."

Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo started feeding him the ramen. When he was done, Ichigo set the bowl aside, and noticed Kisshu was looking sleepy. "Kisshu, you should get some more rest," she said. "I'll stay with you, k?"

"Thanks…." Kisshu said softly, as he fell back to sleep. Ichigo climbed onto the bed and started gently stroking his hair, smiling as he sighed happily.

Pai sighed and said softly, "I should tell Taruto what's going on…."

Ichigo started to agree, but then her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and went out of the room, then opened it. Before she could say anything, Ryou's voice snarled, _"Ichigo, why are those damn aliens in your bedroom!?"_

"If you've been spying on me, you should already know why," Ichigo said calmly. "Since I know how to transform without the pendant, I believe I'll ask Pai to destroy it. I've also decided working for you is a waste of my time, so have fun with the other Mews, Blondie. Oh, and don't be surprised if Lettuce and Pudding decide that you're an evil bastard as well, we talk a lot."

"_You brainwashed them, didn't you?" _Ryou asked.

"No, and if you try anything, I'll tell Pai that you're attempting to brainwash Lettuce," Ichigo said. "I know you were planning to brainwash me, so I wouldn't put it past you to brainwash Lettuce and Pudding too." She heard teleportation as she continued, "Good riddance, Blondie." Then she hung up.

Going back to her room, she found Pai gone, and Kisshu stirring. She sat down next to him, and he said, "I heard teleportation, what happened?"

"Pai overheard me telling Ryou I knew about his plans to brainwash me, Lettuce and Pudding," Ichigo sighed.

"He's going to get killed!" Kisshu said worriedly.

Ichigo took out her cell phone, then got another idea. Concentrating on Lettuce, she called out telepathically, _Lettuce!_

_Ichigo-san? How can I hear you? _Lettuce asked, puzzled.

_There's no time, you have to get Pudding and convince Mint and Zakuro to let Pai kill Ryou! _Ichigo said. _He's planning on brainwashing the three of us, and I can't come help. Please, convince them not to interfere!_

_I'll try, _Lettuce said. Ichigo felt the connection snap. She turned to Kisshu, and said, "Lettuce is trying to convince Mint and Zakuro to let Pai kill Ryou. We'll just have to hope for the best."

"I need to help," Kisshu said.

"You can't even sit up, that's a bad idea," Ichigo said. "I know you want to help, but you need to rest, or you'll get worse. You can't push yourself in that condition. Lettuce and Pudding can handle it."

Kisshu looked like he wanted to continue arguing, but Ichigo felt something, and said, "Hang on."

A minute later, she heard Lettuce say, _Ichigo-san, they won't listen, and they're attacking Pai._

_Can you fight them? _Ichigo asked. _I don't feel comfortable leaving Kisshu alone._

_We'll try, _Lettuce said, and cut the connection- just as Ichigo's doorbell rang. "Great…." she said. "Kisshu, go anywhere, and no kissing, got that?"

"Got it," Kisshu said gloomily.

Ichigo ran downstairs and opened the door to see Moe and Miwa. "There's a fight going on at Café Mew Mew, why aren't you fighting?" Miwa asked.

"I need to stay with Kisshu, he's sick and he STILL wants to go help," Ichigo said.

"We'll keep him here, go help the others," Moe said.

Ichigo sighed and transformed, then said, "Don't hurt him."

"We won't," Miwa said, and she and Moe ran upstairs as Ichigo ran out the door.

Ichigo ran to Café Mew Mew, found the doors locked, and kicked them down. She immediately heard fighting in the basement, and ran to the stairs. Jumping down them, she ran to the room with the big screen, and found Mint and Zakuro facing off with Pai, Lettuce and Pudding. The two sides looked up as Ichigo ran in.

"Ichigo, why did you tell Lettuce and Pudding to fight us?" Mint asked.

"Because Ryou needs to die, and I told them that Pai shouldn't fight alone," Ichigo said. "Ryou is evil, and you're still defending him? Why is that? You do realize he was planning to brainwash me, Lettuce and Pudding for falling in love with the aliens, right?"

"No, he seems to have neglected that detail," Zakuro said, looking over her shoulder. "Care to explain, Ryou?"

"I was just trying to make sure they didn't join the aliens," Ryou said.

"Pudding knows you're lying, so Pudding will give your stupid brainwashing device away," Pudding said. She walked over to a cabinet, and opened the door, then started digging around. Eventually she pulled out a machine that looked like a metal hat, and said, "Pai-oniichan, can you melt this?"

"I was more thinking of dissecting it…." Pai said.

"Oh, okay," Pudding said. "Have fun!" She handed him the device.

Pai ruffled her hair and said, "Thanks Pudding."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Can we kill Blondie now?"

Mint and Zakuro sighed, then came to join Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding. Pai was a bit busy with his new toy.

Ryou looked panicked as Ichigo said, "How about this: Zakuro ties him up while the rest of us combine our attacks? If he stays in one spot, we don't have to worry about destroying the lab."

"Good point," Zakuro said, and took out her light whip. The others took out their weapons as Zakuro tied up Ryou. When he was immobilized, Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding combined their attacks, and obliterated Ryou.

When the smoke cleared, Ichigo said, "Well, that was fun, but I'd better get home to make sure Kisshu's doing okay."

"You left him alone?" Pai asked.

"No, I left him with my friends, who said they'd keep him from trying to get up, which is what he did when he heard you were fighting," Ichigo said. Pai's eyes widened, and he grabbed her shoulder, then teleported to her room.

To their worry, Kisshu didn't appear to be there, but Moe and Miwa were sitting on the bed. "What'd you do to him?" Ichigo sighed.

"Not sure," Miwa said. "Moe said if he didn't calm down, she was going to tickle him, and he freaked out, and now he won't come out from under the bed."

Pai groaned. "Kisshu is terrified of being tickled because it causes him to stop breathing for some reason," he said. "Even saying the word 'tickle' will cause him to teleport under his bed, but since he can't teleport right now, I imagine that's why he's under Ichigo's bed."

"Kisshu, isn't it dusty down there?" Ichigo asked.

"It's better than dying," Kisshu said, and sneezed. "Seriously, did you have to leave me with the insane human girls?"

"I didn't want you to push yourself," Ichigo said. "Can you come out now?"

"Are the insane human girls going to tickle me?" Kisshu asked warily.

"No, we just didn't know that tickling caused you to stop breathing," Miwa sighed. "Sorry about that."

They heard a sigh and another sneeze, and then Kisshu climbed out from under Ichigo's bed. The others winced; he was covered in dust. Ichigo came over and started brushing him off. "Sorry I haven't cleaned in a while," she told him. "You've got dust in your hair too."

"I don't like dust…." Kisshu said gloomily.

"Sorry," Ichigo said. She picked up a brush, and asked, "Can you take your hairties out?"

Kisshu did so, and Ichigo started brushing the dust out of his hair. A few minutes later, she said, "All done. Your hair is really soft."

"Mmhm…." Kisshu said.

"Tired?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…." Kisshu said, yawning.

Pai sighed and said, "You need to get more rest; you've been up for too long as it is."

Ichigo helped Kisshu get up, then helped him lie back on her bed. Kisshu was looking really sleepy, but still said, "Don't let Pai in your kitchen while I'm sleeping. He'll blow it up."

"Okay, I won't," Ichigo said. "I'm going to walk Moe and Miwa out, I'll be right back."

"You don't need to," Miwa said. "We'll see you soon, k?"

"K, bye," Ichigo said. She climbed onto the bed with Kisshu, and started stroking his hair, which put him to sleep pretty quickly. She looked over at Pai, and asked telepathically, _Can we form a truce now that Blondie's dead?_

_What would happen to my people? _Pai asked.

_You'd take all our Mew Aqua to save them and your planet, _Ichigo said. _I think it's a better idea than endless fighting. We could set something up after Kisshu recovers._

_What about my leader? _Pai asked.

_We destroyed my leader, I see no reason why we can't destroy yours, _Ichigo said. _And if that gets you exiled, you three can live here, since my parents don't care about me and don't like it here. I'd like to have some company._

_My leader's human host is your former boyfriend, _Pai commented.

_Kisshu can have fun after he gets better, then, _Ichigo said.

_I guess that'll work, _Pai said.

Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she took it out to the hallway, seeing it was her mother. "What is it now?" she asked before Sakura could say anything. "I told my new boyfriend and his two brothers they can live here, since you're not here long enough to care about my life."

"_You're letting people move in without telling us first?" _Sakura asked.

"If you were ever here, I might have told you, but since you're NEVER here, I figured it wouldn't really matter," Ichigo said. "Please go find somewhere else to live, and get out of my life."

"_Ichigo, you can't just kick us out, we're your parents," _Sakura said.

"If you were really interested in being parents, you should have been here for me when I needed you," Ichigo said bitterly. "You've got two choices: Find somewhere else to live, or come back here, and I'll call the police and accuse you two jerks of neglecting me. I'm fairly certain you'd go to jail."

There was a sigh on the other end, and then Sakura hung up. Ichigo snapped her phone shut, and went back to her room. Pai looked up, and said telepathically, _You don't like your parents?_

_They're never here, so I guess I don't really know, _Ichigo said. _They started leaving for weeks at a time when I was twelve, and now they're here about two days a month. I guess they don't like me very much. I used to think they'd eventually stop the trips they take, but I've given up hope._

_I've never heard of that, _Pai said. _Parents on my planet stay with their kids no matter what._

_I've never heard of it either, _Ichigo sighed._ No one else I know has this problem._

_If they come back, it might not be a good idea to call the police if you want us to live here, _Pai said. _We'll get arrested. Even if we use the pills to change our ears, sooner or later someone will figure it out._

Ichigo sighed. _I guess we should wait and see if they actually come back, _she said.

Pai nodded, and they went back to watching Kisshu.

**I KNOW I said this was a one-shot thing, but so many people asked me to continue that I couldn't resist. It probably won't be much more than five chapters, since I have lots of other stories that need attention, but I hope you all like it and REVIEW!**


	3. Return

**Do You Want to Live with Me? Chapter 3:**

**Return**

Kisshu woke up a while later, and said, "I feel stronger, can I get up for a while?"

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said, "You can get up, but not for long, and if you start feeling tired, go back to bed. You're still not strong enough to fly or teleport, so you should stay here. And YES, I know you want to go to the park, but it's not a good idea, especially since you'll most likely be unable to walk all the way there and all the way back. You're not fully recovered; don't push yourself."

Kisshu looked irritated, and asked, "Is going downstairs okay?"

"I don't see why not, but what do you want to do downstairs?" Pai asked.

"Watch a movie!" Kisshu said. "You broke the DVD player we had."

"Pai, how'd you break the DVD player?" Ichigo asked.

"He tripped over his own feet and spilled milk on it, and then it started sparking, and then it went up in smoke," Kisshu said. "Pai has two left feet."

"He and Lettuce will be good for each other, then," Ichigo said. "It must have been really hard for her at the Café, since she also has two left feet. She's really sweet, but that might be part of why she's so unconfident; she's pretty clumsy. I'm hoping Pai can help her out of her shell; and now that I know he has two left feet, I think they'll be a great couple- as long as they don't dance too much."

Kisshu snickered, and Pai glared at him. "I'm not that bad," he said disgruntledly.

"Yes you are," Kisshu snickered. "Remember that time you were walking through the armory and you tripped? You nearly impaled yourself on a sword, and if I hadn't been coming in to look for practice swords, you'd be dead right now."

"Jeez Pai, you should be more careful," Ichigo said.

"Pai has no common sense," Kisshu said. "He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'careful'. And he's the kitchen's worst nightmare. Since he came to Earth, where his mom isn't around to watch him, he set off the smoke alarm fifty-five times, poisoned the soup I made with sink cleanser, blew up the oven and the toaster, melted ten pots, burned fifteen more, and nearly cut his hand off trying to cut up a peach."

"Whoa… I've never heard of someone blowing up an oven- or melting a pot," Ichigo said. "Pai, how did you manage that stuff?"

"I DON'T want to talk about it," Pai said grouchily.

Ichigo sighed and asked, "Kisshu, what movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know, what do you have?" Kisshu asked, getting up.

"Lots of things, let's go pick one," Ichigo said. She led the way downstairs to the living room, and opened a cabinet. Kisshu's eyes went wide, and she smiled. "Would you like to pick one?" she asked.

"There's too many choices…." Kisshu said, sounding overwhelmed. "Do you have all the movies in the world?"

Ichigo giggled. "This is only about thirty movies, there are millions of movies that have been made," she said. "Should we watch Spirited Away?"

"What's that?" Kisshu asked.

"It's an anime movie about a girl who gets stuck in the spirit world, and has to find her way out and save her parents," Ichigo said. "I really like it."

"Okay, let's watch that," Kisshu said. "Pai, wanna watch it too?"

"Since I've got nothing better to do…." Pai sighed.

Ichigo took the DVD out of its case, and put it in the DVD player, then turned on the TV. She skipped through the commercials, and hit play when the options screen came on. Then she settled down on the loveseat with Kisshu, while Pai sat in an armchair.

Ichigo soon discovered watching movies with Kisshu was fine, but Pai was a different issue. After the fifth question about animation that Ichigo didn't know the answer to, she said, "Pai, JUST WATCH THE MOVIE!"

Pai started sulking as Kisshu snickered.

At the end of the movie, Pai asked, "Why didn't you let me ask questions?"

"Because I didn't know the answer to any of them," Ichigo sighed. "Besides, the movie is more fun if you just watch it and enjoy the characters and plot, rather than asking how exactly Miyazaki was able to make the drawings move."

Pai spent the rest of the day sulking, and didn't even come out of his room for dinner.

The next day, Ichigo and Kisshu got up around the same time, and Kisshu said, "I think I'm back to full strength."

"Good, but let's just have Pai check that out," Ichigo said. She called him telepathically, and he came in a minute later, looking sulky.

"Are you STILL sulking?" Ichigo asked. "Kisshu thinks he's back to full strength, will you check?"

Pai sighed and put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then said, "Yup, you're all set."

"Thanks Pai," Kisshu said.

"Next time you start having dizzy spells, please tell me right away; I had to take half of Ichigo's power to heal you," Pai said.

"I will," Kisshu said.

About halfway through the day, they heard noises at the front door, and warily went downstairs.

Ichigo's parents were at the front door, and Ichigo snarled, "Why the HELL did you come back?"

"We just came to talk," Sakura said.

"About the fact that you've spent the past nearly two years making me miserable?" Ichigo asked. "Seriously, why did you even have me? You two aren't fit to be parents."

"You said you wanted time alone," Shintaro said.

"I never said that," Ichigo said. "And even if I did, you thought I meant weeks and months alone with no one around to turn to if something happened? Even if I wanted time alone once in a while, what you did is total overkill- not to mention illegal. If I was eighteen, it would be a different story, but since I'm thirteen, it's illegal to leave me home alone for the amount of time you two did. You're only home an average of two days a month. Just because I'm old enough to take care of myself does NOT mean you can just take vacations anytime you want to, especially not the length of time you spend away from home. By the way, what happened to having a job, Dad?"

"The trips we take are business trips for me," Shintaro said.

"Then why does Mom have to go? It's not her job," Ichigo said. "If you two wanted children, which I'm starting to doubt, you should have realized that children means more than just leaving your kid a bunch of money for food and going to Hawaii. Business trips or not, Mom, at least, should have stayed here. And if you truly cared about me, you would have noticed that you're making me absolutely miserable by spending all your time in a foreign country. The fact that you thought I wanted time alone proves that you hate me for some reason. What on Earth did I do to deserve this? I thought I was a pretty good kid- until you decided you hated me. So what did I do wrong?"

Sakura sighed, and said, "You didn't do anything wrong, and we don't hate you. You're right, I should have stayed here rather than going with your dad to make sure he didn't get himself into trouble. If you really want us to leave, we will. But if you want us to stay, I promise I'll never go with your dad on another business trip unless it's possible to take you with us. Your dad's job is basically traveling, but I can stay here, and he can be here as much as he can."

Ichigo looked unsure, and said, "I want Kisshu to live with us…."

"We do have a spare bedroom," Sakura said. She looked past Ichigo and asked, "So which one of you is Kisshu?"

"Me," Kisshu said. "This is my older brother, Pai." Pai waved.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said. "Do you want to live here?"

"I want to live with Ichigo," Kisshu said. "I don't know about Pai."

"Well, if you don't mind sharing with Ichigo, Pai could have the guest room," Sakura said.

"And Taruto?" Pai asked.

"He spends so much time at Pudding's that he practically already moved in," Kisshu said. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't mind," Pai said. "We should let Taruto know, though."

"You can do that," Kisshu said. "I frankly don't need another 'old hag' rant. Next time he calls Ichigo that, he'll be hanging by his big toe from the top of the big tree in Inohara Park, and Pudding will have to get him down, because you'll be mind-controlled into going on a date with Lettuce at the time."

"And you'll get strangled," Pai replied calmly.

"Seriously, you've never even beaten me in a race, there's no way you'll be able to strangle me," Kisshu said. "And doing it in my sleep gets you a place in the Coward's Hall of Infamy. Now go let Taruto know he's living with the little monkey from now on, and THEN you can play with the fish."

Pai growled and teleported out as Ichigo giggled. "Kisshu, you do know that Finless Porpoises aren't fish, right?" she asked. "They're marine mammals."

"It's more fun to say 'go play with the fish' than 'go play with the marine mammal'," Kisshu said.

"True that," Ichigo said. She turned back to her parents, and said, "You can stay, but any more leaving me alone will get you kicked out. And maybe Kisshu and Pai will help."

"We will," Kisshu said.

"And we'll keep our promises too," Sakura said.

"Good," Ichigo said.

**Another chapter… this might be it on writing tonight, it's already 1:30 AM here…. Review plz!**


	4. Settling In

**Do You Want to Live with Me? Chapter 4:**

**Settling In**

After Pai left, Sakura said, "Ichigo, we got a call from the school saying you hadn't been in on Thursday or Friday, what happened?"

"Kisshu was sick, and I wasn't comfortable leaving him alone," Ichigo said. "And I kind of forgot anyways, because I was worrying about Kisshu."

"Kisshu, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine," Kisshu said. "It'll be good to have Pai here; he's a healer. Ichigo, did I mention I'm severely allergic to bananas?"

"No, I'll go get rid of the ones in the kitchen," Ichigo said. "Mom and I don't like bananas, it's fine."

"Good, because the one time I ate one, I nearly died," Kisshu said.

"Pai couldn't heal you?" Ichigo asked.

"He managed to heal the stomach problems; but for some reason he couldn't heal the fever I had, and I spent two days barely conscious," Kisshu said. "And then another two in bed, because the fever had wiped out my energy. And now I can't even smell bananas without getting sick."

"That's pretty serious," Ichigo said. "Go back to my room, I'll let you know when they're gone."

Kisshu nodded and teleported upstairs as Ichigo went to the kitchen, gathered up the bananas, and took them to the outside garbage. Then she looked in the cabinets, and took out two loaves of banana bread, and took them to the outside garbage as well. Looking around, she didn't see any more bananas, so she washed her hands and went to get Kisshu.

To her surprise, her door was closed, and she was about to knock, when she got an idea. _I bet he's going through my drawers… _she thought. She opened the door, and sure enough, Kisshu was absorbed in going through her underwear drawer. His head snapped up when she said, "Seriously, did you have to?"

"Uh…. maybe?" Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed, and said, "Please don't do that."

Kisshu sighed, and closed the drawer. "I was just curious…" he said. "There were lots of colors."

"I got rid of all the bananas, and the two loaves of banana bread," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Your dad didn't look too happy."

"He's obsessed with banana bread, but my mom and I hate it," Ichigo said. "Now Mom has a good reason to stop making it."

"Why did you let your parents stay?" Kisshu asked.

_I probably would have let them stay anyways, but I figured that if I told them I'd had it and was going to kick them out, they'd listen for once, _Ichigo said telepathically. _I'm still not really happy with them, but all I really wanted was for them to be there for me, and if this doesn't work, I don't think anything will._

Kisshu smoothed a hand over her hair and said telepathically, _I hope it works. I don't like it when you're sad._

_I'm happy now, _Ichigo said, hugging him.

Kisshu hugged back tightly as he said aloud, "I'm glad, Koneko-chan."

They didn't break apart for a while, and they only did so then because there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Ichigo called.

Sakura opened the door, and said, "I just came to tell you that I have to sign Kisshu up for school. I'm not sure about Pai, though."

"He's eighteen, and he'll most likely spend half his time in his lab anyways," Kisshu said. "Do I need human clothing?"

"Yes, and since it's Saturday, I think we should go shopping tomorrow," Sakura said. "You can borrow some clothes from Shintaro, okay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said.

"If some of the stores aren't open, you and I can go back Monday, since I don't think you can start till Tuesday," Sakura said.

"Are we going in one of those things with four wheels?" Kisshu asked. "They look small…."

"You mean a car?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know what they're called," Kisshu said. "Maybe."

"They're not bad," Ichigo said. "I'll sit with you, k?"

"I don't like small…." Kisshu said.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Ichigo asked.

"Kind of," Kisshu said.

"It's not too small in the car, and I'll sit with you," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. "Hey, Pai's not back yet."

"You did tell him he could go play with Lettuce," Ichigo said.

"It's almost dinnertime, can you call him?" Sakura asked.

Kisshu concentrated, then said, "Great, I have to drag him back. I'll be back, have fun cooking." He teleported out.

"I wish I could teleport," Ichigo said wistfully.

"Some wishes come true," Sakura said.

"Well, I guess I should count myself lucky that at least one of my wishes came true," Ichigo said.

"What wish came true?" Sakura asked.

"I wished that you would stop leaving me alone 24/7," Ichigo said. "At least, I HOPE that wish came true. Did your parents do that to you?"

Sakura sighed. "No, and I realize that I was really wrong to keep leaving you," she said.

"What gave Dad the idea that I wanted 'time alone'?" Ichigo asked. "I never said that. And as I recall, I've always been pretty attached to having people around."

"I think your dad thought because you had a boyfriend, you would want time without us around," Sakura said. "It definitely looks like he was wrong, though."

"You have no idea," Ichigo said. "You realize that after the fifth time you left a note saying you were gone for three weeks, I spent the first week crying myself to sleep, right?"

Sakura looked sad, and said, "Sweetie, we really didn't mean to hurt you."

"You could have at least had the decency to say goodbye," Ichigo said. "I really hope you keep your promises, because I can't take anymore. That's why I went to find Kisshu and asked him to live with me after the last note. If he hadn't said yes, I would probably be dead right now. And that's not the first time I considered that option, either. I often wondered if since you and Dad didn't really care, would I be better off dead? Except for Moe and Miwa, school's a nightmare, Ryou was an evil bastard who enjoyed making me miserable, and I couldn't tell Kisshu my feelings for him because he was busy calling me a toy and gloating about how awful Aoyama was. Not to mention Ryou would just kill me if he found out I had feelings for Kisshu. We had to kill him, since he was planning on brainwashing me, Lettuce, and Pudding."

Sakura was looking more and more horrified, and it probably didn't help when Ichigo asked, "Is it wrong to get my hopes up? My life is already pretty much a nightmare, it wouldn't surprise me if you decided you'd rather go back to taking trips with Dad. But I guess at least now I'll have Kisshu and Pai for company."

Ichigo was startled when Sakura hugged her tightly, but didn't hug back. "Please don't kill yourself," Sakura said softly. "I'll do anything. I'll force your dad to quit the traveling job, I'll never leave home again, except to get food. I'll do _anything, _if it will keep you from killing yourself."

Ichigo still didn't hug back, but she said softly, "I like the second idea. Dad doesn't need to quit his job, but I need you to stay."

"I will, I promise," Sakura said. "I'll never leave you again, sweetie."

This time Ichigo hesitantly hugged back. "Thanks," she said softly.

**I KNOW it's waaaay too short, but I got another one-shot request, and I want to get that out. So, plz review, and I'll try to have more out soon.**


	5. Dinner

**Do You Want to Live with Me? Chapter 5:**

**Dinner **

Kisshu teleported back in with Pai a few minutes later, and, seeing Ichigo and Sakura hugging, asked, "Did you get things worked out?"

"Pretty much," Ichigo said. "Mom says she'll never leave again."

"Good," Kisshu said. "I don't like it when you're sad."

"You're sweet, Kish," Ichigo said.

"I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I love it!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled. Then she turned to Sakura and asked, "What's for dinner?"

"I ordered a few pizzas, is that okay?" Sakura asked. "And your dad is out getting ice cream."

"That sounds GOOD!" Ichigo said happily.

"What's pizza?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a large round flatbread with tomato sauce, cheese, and other toppings," Ichigo said. "It's really good."

"K," Kisshu said. "There aren't lots of vegetables on them, are there?"

"Ichigo likes pepperoni and mushrooms, so you can have that," Sakura said. "Shintaro and I got the onions and peppers pizza."

"What's pepperoni?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a type of sausage, that's kind of spicy," Ichigo said. "It's good."

The doorbell rang, and Sakura said, "That's probably the pizza, you should probably stay up here."

"K," Ichigo said.

Sakura left as Pai asked grouchily, "Did you have to drag me, Kisshu?"

"Yes," Kisshu replied calmly. "It never works if I just ask politely. It's better to just drag you and get it over with. Besides, you weren't even with Lettuce. You were up in a tree picking petals off a flower. You are SO weird."

Ichigo giggled. "Pai, were you doing that 'she loves me, she loves me not' thing?" she asked.

Pai turned dark red, and Ichigo asked, "So does she love you?"

"Yes…." Pai muttered.

Kisshu looked puzzled, and asked, "Koneko-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Some people think it's fun to pick the petals off a flower, and say as they do so, "She/he loves me, she/he loves me not," Ichigo said. "Every other petal is she/he loves me, and if you're left with that, the person loves you. If not, the person doesn't love you. It's just superstition, in my opinion, but apparently Pai is pretty into it…."

Kisshu had fallen over laughing, and Pai was so red it probably wasn't healthy. Ichigo started giggling as Sakura came in and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Pai does that picking the petals off flowers to see if Lettuce loves him thing," Ichigo giggled. "And considering his personality, that's hilarious. He'll probably never hear the end of it now."

"Well, dinner's ready, so if Kisshu can stop laughing, we can go have pizza, and you can tell us about it," Sakura said.

Kisshu took a few deep breaths, and said, "I'm slightly calmer. That was FUNNY!"

Ichigo smiled and took his hand, then pulled him downstairs, followed by Pai and Sakura.

Shintaro was waiting at the table, and asked, "What was with the laughing?"

"Pai turns out to be the type to pick petals off flowers to see if Lettuce loves him," Ichigo snickered as they all sat down.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Pai asked gloomily as they all started on their pizza.

"After Taruto finds out? No," Kisshu said.

"Tell him and die," Pai said.

"Didn't I already tell you that you couldn't kill me in a million years?" Kisshu asked. "If you were to fight me, you'd most likely die. And I don't particularly want to kill you, so I'd suggest giving it up. You KNOW what happened when I fought Shiro, right?"

Pai went dead white, and meekly went back to his pizza.

Ichigo and her parents were puzzled, and Ichigo asked, "Who's Shiro?"

"The guy who USED to be the best warrior on our planet," Kisshu said. "Before I fought him, anyways."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"By the time I was ten, I had beaten everyone but Shiro, who was twenty-five at the time," Kisshu said. "A month after my tenth birthday, the instructors at my school decided that since Shiro was undefeated, they'd test my skills by having me fight him. Luckily for him, it was hand-to-hand, because otherwise, he'd be dead. He started laughing when he saw me, because he thought there was no way he'd lose. Ten minutes after the referee called for the fight to start, Shiro was so badly beaten up he collapsed- and spent two months in the hospital. I didn't like being laughed at, so I probably overdid it, but the point is, I took his title of the best warrior when I was ten. The only reason I got defeated so much here is that I love you, and I couldn't kill you no matter what. If I wanted to kill you, or any of the Mews, you'd be dead in your first battle against me. Since I was eight, I've never been defeated- by anyone. Pai's got no common sense, which is why he keeps saying he'll kill me. In reality, he has no chance of beating me, much less killing me. I wouldn't kill him, but if he attacked me, he'd end up seriously injured. Sometimes I have to remind him about Shiro, if he gets too hung up on my teasing."

"That's incredible," Ichigo said.

"Being the best isn't fun," Kisshu sighed. "Everyone's jealous, and the girls worship you to the point where it's creepy."

"When you come to school, don't join any teams," Ichigo said. "And once Aoyama is dead, you'll probably get worshipped too, because you're seriously hot."

"So I do get to kill him?" Kisshu asked eagerly.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "It's better that way; my friends won't go to jail, which almost happened. Luckily the principal told the police that Aoyama attacked them with his shinai for telling him how awful he was."

"So he's not dead?" Pai asked.

"No, he'll probably be back in school by Wednesday, unless Kish kills him first," Ichigo said.

"I think I'll kill him first; it's better than going to school with that bastard," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, we should start a rumor about him screwing trees!"

"If we do that, you'll get swarmed earlier rather than later," Ichigo sighed. "If we give the girls there no reason to think he's not perfect, they'll spend weeks wailing and not notice you."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily.

Ichigo giggled, and said, "You're cute when you sulk, too."

Kisshu perked up, and said, "I like it when you say I'm cute."

Ichigo smiled. Kisshu smiled back and asked, "Can we have ice cream now?"

"Sure," Sakura said. "Shintaro got Rocky Road and strawberry, and hot fudge sauce to go with it."

"I got whipped cream too," Shintaro said.

"YAY!" Ichigo and Kisshu said together.

"What's Rocky Road?" Pai asked.

"Chocolate ice cream with almonds and marshmallows," Shintaro said.

"I like chocolate," Kisshu said.

"Do you want that with hot fudge and whipped cream?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, thanks," Kisshu said.

"Pai, what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I'll have the same as Kisshu; it sounds good," Pai said.

"K," Sakura said. "I already know what Ichigo wants, so I'll go get that ready." She got up and went to the kitchen as Kisshu asked, "Koneko-chan, what are you having?"

"Strawberry with lots of hot fudge and whipped cream," Ichigo said. "My usual."

"She's been having that since she was able to tell us what she wanted," Shintaro said.

"Wow…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo blushed and said, "I like strawberry anything. And chocolate makes it better."

"I like apples," Kisshu said.

"Correction: you're completely obsessed with apples," Pai said dryly. "Sometimes I wonder if that obsession is caused by something."

"You're the healer, you tell me," Kisshu said.

"After dessert, we're going to find out whether your obsession is a mental health problem," Pai said. "You can be sort of disturbed, you know."

"This from the guy who talks to his wall of plushies," Kisshu said.

"Plushies?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, Pai has a wall in his room on the ship that's shelf after shelf of color-coded plushies," Kisshu said, snickering.

Ichigo burst out laughing. "Pai, you COLOR-CODE your plushies!?" she asked, laughing. "Why are you obsessed with plushies, anyways?"

"I just like them," Pai said. "And Kisshu likes the black shelf."

"Yeah, but the green shelf is creepy," Kisshu said. "It's ALL Mew Lettuce plushies, and the amount you have is downright creepy."

"Does this have anything to do with the newspaper reports of a thief who targets toy stores, stealing only stuffed animals and plushies?" Ichigo asked. "No one has ever seen the thief, but it's obvious someone's taking large amounts of stuffed animals and plushies. The police are completely at a loss, because they can't figure out why a thief would do that. I guess now we know…."

"At least I've never been caught on camera!" Pai said indignantly. "Um… you're not going to tell, right?"

"Of course not," Ichigo said. "Just don't bring them here, or we'll ALL get arrested. You can visit them."

"What am I going to do without them?" Pai asked.

"Borrow one of mine to sleep with," Ichigo said. "MY stuffed animals weren't stolen."

"Mmph," Pai said.

Sakura came out with the ice cream, and said, "Pai, you're not going to sneak out and keep stealing, right?"

"No, my shelves are full," Pai said. "I've got over five hundred."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor. "And you think me and apples are bad?" Kisshu asked incredulously. "I think we need to check YOUR mind, not mine."

"Your ice cream is melting," Pai commented.

Kisshu glared at him and started eating.

Eventually they all finished their ice cream, and Kisshu sighed. "Pai, are you checking my mind now? Cause if you still want to do that, I'd like to get it over with," he said.

"Fine… let's go," Pai said.

"Can you take your bowls to the kitchen first?" Sakura asked. "Shintaro will be doing dishes."

"Why me?" Shintaro asked.

"I'll help you," Sakura said. "The kids can go, though."

Shintaro sighed as Ichigo, Kisshu, and Pai took their bowls to the kitchen. "Kisshu, let's go to Ichigo's room," Pai said.

"K," Kisshu said. He and Ichigo followed Pai to Ichigo's room, and Pai said, "K, lie down."

Kisshu sighed and laid down on Ichigo's bed. Pai put a hand on his forehead, and his hand began to glow. Kisshu fell asleep, and Pai concentrated. Ichigo remained silent until Pai sighed. "Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, the obsession is sort of normal, but if he keeps getting apples, it could start to be a problem," Pai said. "Fruit obsessions aren't exactly uncommon for my people, since we have no fruit on our planet. I like peaches a lot. The problem for Kisshu is that the longer he keeps eating apples, the more he'll feel that he needs them, until he'll literally be unable to live without at least one a day. I guess the only option I have is to rearrange the part of his mind that the obsession is coming from."

"Rearrange his mind?" Ichigo asked. "That doesn't sound good…"

"It's actually not that hard," Pai said. "A lot of people on my planet have trouble with the conditions, so many years ago, a group of healers developed a method of rearranging the mind so that people wouldn't commit suicide. Getting rid of Kisshu's obsession shouldn't be hard, but I think it's better to take him back to the ship. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I'll go let my parents know." She ran downstairs, and went into the kitchen. "Mom, Pai's taking me and Kisshu to the ship to get rid of Kisshu's apple obsession," Ichigo said.

"Does that mean no shopping tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Possibly, I'll let you know," Ichigo said. "Bye."

"Bye," Sakura said.

Ichigo went back upstairs, put a pair of shoes on, and said, "K, I'm ready."

"Bring your cell phone," Pai said.

Ichigo put it in her pocket, and Pai picked up Kisshu, then said, "Grab my shoulder." Ichigo obeyed, and Pai teleported to the ship.

**Next chapter we'll see if Pai can get rid of Kisshu's obsession, but I got a request to update Depression, so I'll try to work on that for a while. Review!**


	6. Shopping

**Do You Want to Live with Me? Chapter 6:**

**Shopping **

Pai landed in Kisshu's room, and Ichigo let go of his shoulder. He went over to the bed and put Kisshu down, then said, "Ichigo, I might need more power, so stay quiet unless I need you, okay?"

"K," Ichigo said, and settled down in Kisshu's desk chair as Pai put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. As Ichigo watched, Pai's hand began to glow.

Fifteen minutes later, Pai said, "Grab my hand, I need help."

Ichigo obeyed, and felt Pai start to pull on her power.

Finally, ten minutes later, Pai let go of her hand and said, "That should do it."

"Good, because I don't think I can give you much more," Ichigo said. "I'm tired…"

"I think I should wake Kisshu up, to make sure nothing else happened besides getting rid of the apple obsession," Pai said. "After we figure that out, you can go to sleep, k?"

"K," Ichigo said.

Pai nodded and tapped Kisshu on the forehead. Kisshu slowly woke up and asked, "Pai? What am I doing here?"

"I took you here to get rid of your apple obsession," Pai said.

"Was it really that serious?" Kisshu asked.

"If it had kept going, soon enough you would be unable to live without apples, and that would be bad," Pai said.

Kisshu sighed, then asked, "Where's Ichigo?"

"I'm here," Ichigo said, coming over.

Kisshu sat up, looking worried, and asked, "You look tired, are you okay?"

"I just gave Pai the majority of my power, I'll be fine if I get some rest," Ichigo said.

"Do you want to sleep together?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure, but can we go back to my house?" Ichigo asked. "Mom wanted to go shopping tomorrow, remember?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Your room is nice…."

"Too pink…" Pai said, shuddering.

Ichigo and Kisshu burst out laughing as Kisshu got up. Noticing Ichigo was kind of unsteady, Kisshu picked her up and teleported out as Pai started steaming.

They landed in her room, and Kisshu set Ichigo down on the bed, watching as she curled up like a cat and fell asleep. He took his boots off and was about to climb in with her when Sakura came in. "Is she okay?" she asked.

"She'll be fine when she wakes up," Kisshu said. "I'm tired, I was going to go to sleep too."

"Where are you sleeping?" Sakura asked.

Kisshu looked surprised, and said, "With Ichigo, we like cuddling. You did say I could share with her."

"Nothing beyond cuddling," Sakura said.

"I'm not an irresponsible guy, I know that," Kisshu said.

Sakura sighed and said, "Shintaro's going to have a fit if I don't tell you that, sorry." She left, closing the door softly behind her.

Kisshu sighed and climbed in with Ichigo, covering them both with blankets as Ichigo snuggled up to him in her sleep. Soon he was asleep too.

The next morning, Ichigo and Kisshu were awakened by banging on the door. Ichigo sighed and yelled, "What is it?"

Shintaro opened the door and asked, "WHY were you sleeping together?"

"We like cuddling," Ichigo said. "And I'm still tired, so I'd appreciate it if you would let me get some more sleep."

Shintaro looked like he wanted to say more, but Sakura said from behind him, "I TOLD you, it wasn't a big deal. Let the kids sleep, it's Sunday." She dragged him off, and Ichigo sighed.

"Do you want to sleep more?" Kisshu asked her. "I don't mind, but I'm not tired anymore."

"I'm still tired," Ichigo said. "Can you stay?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. Ichigo settled back down, and Kisshu started stroking her hair. She fell asleep purring, and leaned into his hand.

About two hours later, Ichigo woke up to find Kisshu looking worried. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"You've been sleeping for about ten hours," Kisshu said.

"I need that much, or I get tired," Ichigo said. "Cat thing."

"That's a lot…" Kisshu said. "I need seven."

"Lucky," Ichigo said. "Should we get up?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He got out of bed, and Ichigo did the same.

They heard a knock on the door, and Ichigo opened it. Sakura was standing outside, and she said, "Kisshu, I found some of Shintaro's clothes that should fit you, why don't you go shower and put them on?"

"K," Kisshu said. He took the clothes, and asked, "Koneko-chan, can I go first?"

"Sure, I don't know what I'm wearing yet," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled and went off to take a shower as Ichigo started looking for clothes. She eventually picked out a pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt.

Kisshu came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He was wearing jeans and a dark green T-shirt, and white socks. "Your turn," he said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She went and took a shower, put on her clothes, and came back.

Kisshu looked up and asked, "You're not putting your hair up?"

"I do it in here," Ichigo said. She picked up a pair of red ribbons and tied her hair up into two pigtails. Then she and Kisshu went downstairs.

Sakura was waiting, and she said, "I made chocolate chip muffins, so after you eat, we can go shopping."

"K," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu each took a muffin, and started eating. "Where's Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"No idea, he didn't come home," Sakura said. "I hope he's not out robbing toy stores again…."

Kisshu closed his eyes, concentrating, then said, "No, he's in his lab. I imagine he's plotting my demise again. He'll never learn."

"What'd you do?" Sakura asked.

"Ichigo and I were laughing at him for saying her room is too pink," Kisshu said. "I think he's afraid of pink."

"That's an odd fear," Sakura said.

"Pai is odd, period," Kisshu said. "And I swear he was born without common sense."

"I suppose he'll need human clothes too, maybe he should come shopping with us," Sakura said. "Will you go get him?"

"Sure, I'll be back," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

Ichigo giggled and said, "Pai in a shopping mall might be a nightmare, Mom."

"We'll manage," Sakura said.

Kisshu teleported back in, dragging Pai by the collar, and said, "I got him."

"Pai, we're going shopping for human clothes," Ichigo said.

"Do I have to?" Pai grumbled.

"Yes," Sakura said. "I guess I should go get more of Shintaro's clothes for you…."

Pai groaned as Sakura went upstairs. "Pai, have you ever even tried shopping?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Pai said.

"Then don't put it down before trying it," Ichigo said. "And we're going in the car. You can have the front seat, I think I'd be better off sitting next to Kisshu."

"Your claustrophobia again?" Pai asked Kisshu.

"Maybe…." Kisshu said. "Cars look small."

Sakura came back downstairs, and said, "Here, Pai. You can have these." She handed him some clothes, and he took them upstairs. Five minutes later, he was back, and Sakura said, "Okay, let's get in the car. Who's up front?"

"Pai is, Kisshu and I will sit in the back," Ichigo said.

"K, let's go," Sakura said. She led the way out to the garage, and got in the driver's seat. Pai got in the passenger's seat, and Ichigo got in, then slid over to the middle and said, "K, get in, Kisshu."

Kisshu sat down next to her, and flinched. "It's small in here…" he said. Ichigo closed the door, and said, "Buckle up. Maybe closing your eyes will help."

Kisshu put his seat belt on as Ichigo did, and closed his eyes. Sakura started the car, and he jumped. Ichigo pulled him over a bit, leaning his head on her shoulder, and started stroking his hair. He started to relax as Sakura drove down the street.

By the time they reached the mall, Kisshu was sleeping. Sakura looked back, and said, "That's so cute. I guess you should wake him up, though."

Ichigo gently shook Kisshu's shoulder, and said softly, "Kisshu, we're here. Time to wake up."

Kisshu sleepily opened his eyes. "We can get out now?" he asked.

Ichigo giggled. "Yep," she said. "I guess you can handle cars if you're asleep."

Kisshu sighed and took off his seatbelt, then got out, along with the others. "Okay, I think we should get your uniform first, Kisshu," Sakura said. "I'm guessing you're about size 8, so let's go."

The boys and Ichigo followed Sakura to a small store, and went in. Sakura went to the desk and said, "I need a size 8 boy's uniform for Daikon Middle School, please."

"Do you need a bag too?" the young woman asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. She took out her wallet as the woman went off to get the bag and uniform. When she came back, she said, "That's 2,991¥, please." (A/N: $30.00)

Sakura paid, and took the uniform and bag. "K, next store," she said. "We need to get school shoes, too."

Kisshu groaned. "I know, but it's required," Ichigo said. "You'll live. I promise."

Kisshu just sighed and followed her to the next store.

When they went in, Sakura asked, "Do you two have colors you like?"

"I like green and black," Kisshu said.

"I like purple and black," Pai said.

"Lots of black, huh?" Sakura asked. "That's not hard to find, and neither is green, but I don't think there's going to be a lot of purple."

"Oh well," Pai said. "Since I won't be in school, do I need new shoes, or not?"

"I don't think you need new shoes," Sakura said. "But you can't tease Kisshu, got that?"

Pai drooped as Ichigo giggled. "Come on, let's go look for clothes," Ichigo said.

Sakura led the way to the men's department, and said, "Start looking, and if something looks good, let me know."

Kisshu and Pai started looking, and Kisshu suddenly said, "Can I get this?"

Sakura went over and looked at the shirt, then said, "NO, you may not."

Curious, Ichigo came over- and burst out laughing. The shirt was black with green lettering that said, 'I'm SEXY.'. "Kisshu, why do you need that? It's obvious," Ichigo giggled. "You don't need to advertise."

Kisshu drooped and started looking at plain shirts as Pai asked, "Can I get this one?"

Sakura went over, then asked wearily, "WHY do you want that?"

Ichigo and Kisshu went over as Pai said, "I like it."

The shirt in question was purple with a spring green collar, and Ichigo said, "Jeez, that's UGLY. Mom, I think you should shop for Pai, and Pai should stay away from the clothing. He obviously has no taste."

"Good plan," Sakura said. "Pai, put it back." Pai groaned and obeyed as Kisshu said, "I found a bunch of plain black and green shirts."

"Did you look at pants too?" Sakura asked.

"No…" Kisshu said.

"Look for size 8 pants, and you can bring the ones you like back here," Sakura said. "Ichigo can help you, I'll keep an eye on Pai."

"K," Kisshu said. Ichigo followed him to a rack of pants, and helped him pick out a few size 8 pairs. "Koneko-chan, is there a lot of pink in the girl's section?" Kisshu asked.

"Some, but there's more in the younger kid's section," Ichigo said. "Why?"

"I want Pai to have an insane freak-out again," Kisshu said.

"Not in the mall, please," Ichigo sighed. "We really don't need to be thrown out for causing trouble."

"Aww…." Kisshu said. "I guess we should take these to Sakura?"

"Yep," Ichigo said.

Before they could go anywhere, though, someone asked incredulously, "Ichigo!?"

**Any ideas who it is? I'll wait for your reviews before posting again. I'm also taking one-shot requests, so I'll keep it in mind if you've got something! Review plz!**


	7. Aoyuck's Got Issues

**Do You Want to Live with Me? Chapter 7:**

**Aoyuck's Got Issues**

Ichigo and Kisshu turned, and both of them groaned. "Aoyama, what do YOU want?" Ichigo asked. "You already dumped me, so NO, I'm not getting back together with you."

"What are you doing with HIM!?" Aoyuck asked.

"Kisshu is my boyfriend, got a problem with that?" Ichigo asked. "Besides, what do you care?"

"What happened to being enemies?" Aoyuck asked.

"We're forming a truce, so you can go to hell," Kisshu said. "You're going to die soon, treehugger."

"And I'm not stopping Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Seriously, don't you ever learn? I thought Moe and Miwa taught you to stay away from me."

Aoyuck sputtered and stormed off. Ichigo sighed. "Kill him somewhere else, where there aren't a lot of people," she told Kisshu. "Let's go find Mom and Pai."

As they reached the section where Sakura and Pai were looking at pants, however, the intercom came on in the store. Everyone in the store looked up from shopping as a man's voice said, _"We have received information that someone has planted a bomb in this store. Please evacuate immediately, we will find the culprit as soon as possible."_

Shoppers started heading for the doors, and Sakura sighed. "There goes that," she said. "I guess we'd better get going." She headed for the doors, followed by Ichigo, Kisshu and Pai.

Halfway there, however, someone shouted, "There he is!"

Kisshu sighed. "I bet the treehugger wanted revenge," he muttered as they were surrounded by police officers.

Sakura looked puzzled, and asked, "What happened?"

"We received information that the green-haired kid planted a bomb here," one of the officers said.

"The informant wouldn't happen to have had black hair, brown eyes, and really tan skin, would he?" Ichigo asked.

"How did you know that?" one officer asked.

"He's mad at Kisshu because I chose him over Aoyama- your so-called informant," Ichigo said. "He was just looking for revenge. Kisshu didn't plant a bomb here, we just came to go clothes shopping, and we ran into Aoyama. He lied to you, in order to get Kisshu out of his way. He's not a very nice person."

"You're positive?" the officer asked.

"I've been with Kisshu the entire time, if he had done anything, I would have told you," Ichigo said. "I know Kisshu would never do something like that, though."

"Looks like we'd better go find this Aoyama kid," the officer sighed. "What's his full name?"

"Aoyama Masaya," Ichigo said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," the officer said. "Sorry about this."

"You were just doing your job," Kisshu said.

The officers left, and Sakura said, "Let's go back and get the cart."

"We still need shoes for Kisshu, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, let's go to the shoes department," Sakura said.

The boys and Ichigo followed her to the shoes department, and watched as she looked around. Finally she said, "These are the kind you need; come see what fits."

Kisshu sighed and went over. "I'd suggest trying on size 6; your feet look pretty small," Sakura said.

Kisshu took the box she handed him and took the shoes out. He took his boots off, and put the shoes on, then said, "I think they fit."

"Stand up and see how they feel," Sakura said.

Kisshu obeyed, and said, "They fit, but I still hate them."

"You only have to wear them for school," Ichigo said. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "Do we need anything else, or can we go home? I'm hungry."

"Kisshu, you're ALWAYS hungry," Pai sighed.

"Your point?" Kisshu said.

"Never mind," Pai said.

"We have to go grocery shopping still," Sakura said.

"I won't make it that long, I'll just teleport home," Kisshu said.

"Fine, but you have to teleport out of the car, or you'll get seen," Ichigo said. "I'm not too interested in grocery shopping, can you teleport me home?"

"Sure, and Pai should come too, because he'll ask five million questions about human food, and Sakura won't get any shopping done," Kisshu said.

"Grr…" Pai said.

"Alright, the three of you can teleport home, and I'll go grocery shopping alone," Sakura said.

"K," Ichigo said. "Let's go get in the car."

They went to the car, and got in. Then Kisshu teleported Ichigo home. They landed in Ichigo's room, and Kisshu asked, "What is there to eat?"

"Not sure, let's go look," Ichigo said.

Kisshu went downstairs, followed by Ichigo. "Let's make grilled cheese," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said.

Ichigo got the cheese and bread out, then started making the sandwiches. "Kish, do you want to find some chips or crackers to go with the sandwiches?" she asked.

"Where are they?" Kisshu asked.

"The cabinet to the left of the sink," Ichigo said.

Kisshu went over and opened the cabinet, then started looking around. "Koneko-chan, can we have potato chips?" he asked.

"Sure, what kind do you want?" Ichigo asked. "I think we've got plain and salt and vinegar."

"Salt and vinegar?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I like them, but I don't know if you will," Ichigo said. "Try one."

Kisshu pulled the bag out, and took a chip, then bit into it. "That's SOUR," he said. "Can we have plain?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I think I'll have salt and vinegar, but you can have plain."

Kisshu took the bag of plain out, and poured some into a bowl, then poured some salt and vinegar chips into another bowl for Ichigo.

"Hey, where's Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"He probably convinced Sakura let him go with her," Kisshu sighed. "I feel sorry for her…."

Ichigo giggled. "Pai's curious about everything, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "But the amount of questions he asks is annoying. Remember when we were watching that movie?"

"Oh yeah, every five minutes, "How does that happen? How do the pictures move?"" Ichigo giggled.

"He's good at sulking, too," Kisshu said.

"And unlike you, he's not cute when he sulks," Ichigo said.

"I like it when you think I'm cute," Kisshu said, smirking.

Ichigo giggled. "The grilled cheese is ready, here you go," she said, handing Kisshu a sandwich.

"Good, I'm starving," Kisshu said. He took the sandwich, and ate it in about four bites, then started eating his chips.

"That was fast," Ichigo commented, as about five minutes later, Kisshu was done with the chips too.

"I was HUNGRY," Kisshu said defensively.

"You'd better hope eating that fast doesn't make you sick later," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed and said, "It won't. Is there anything else to eat?"

"Do you like grapes?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "Can I try them?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. She got a bunch of grapes out of the fridge, washed them, and put them on Kisshu's plate.

Kisshu tried one, and said, "These taste GREAT!"

"Try not to get obsessed," Ichigo said.

Kisshu gave her an irritated look, and ate the rest of his grapes. "Why are you eating so fast?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you, I'm hungry!" Kisshu said. "Can we have ice cream?"

"Unfortunately, that has to be after dinner, or we get scolded," Ichigo said. Kisshu drooped, and she giggled. "Oh, fine, since Mom's not here anyways," she said.

Kisshu perked up and said, "Can I have more Rocky Road?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. She got out that and the strawberry, and got two bowls together. She set one in front of Kisshu with a spoon, and said, "Have fun with it."

"YAY!" Kisshu said. He immediately started eating. Ichigo decided it was pointless to tell him that he was going to get a headache, and just ate her own ice cream.

As she was finishing, the front door opened, and Sakura called, "We're back!"

"We're in the kitchen," Ichigo called back.

Sakura came in, and asked, "Why are you eating ice cream?"

"Kish wanted some, and him drooping was just so cute I couldn't resist," Ichigo said. "Though how he was still hungry is beyond me…."

"Kisshu is always hungry," Pai said, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm not anymore," Kisshu said. "And I have a really bad headache."

"Did you eat the ice cream really fast?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

"That's why," Sakura said. "Eating cold foods too fast gives you a headache."

"Oh…" Kisshu said. "I think Ichigo was right about eating too fast…"

"Is your stomach okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really," Kisshu said.

"I'd suggest going to the bathroom then, you don't want to throw up on the floor," Sakura said.

Kisshu got up, and Ichigo noticed he was kind of unsteady. She got up and said, "I'll help you walk, unless you want to teleport."

"Teleporting will make me feel worse," Kisshu said.

Ichigo came over and said, "Come on, you're not looking too good." She gently tugged him upstairs.

As they reached the bathroom, Kisshu said, "My stomach feels really awful…." Feeling his stomach lurch, he ran to the toilet and dropped to his knees. Ichigo knelt next to him, and said, "Don't hold it, you'll feel worse."

Kisshu started to feel sicker, and a minute later, he threw up, feeling Ichigo start rubbing his back gently. A few minutes later, he thought he was done, but then his stomach lurched again, and more stuff came up.

Finally, however, he felt his stomach settle down a bit, and wiped his mouth with a tissue. "Are you feeling any better?" Ichigo asked.

"A little," Kisshu said. "My stomach's still not great, but I think I got everything out."

"You're looking tired," Ichigo said. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kisshu said. "My headache's worse now."

"Come on, let's go to our room," Ichigo said. "I'll stay, if you want."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Ichigo helped him up and back to their room. He laid back on the bed, and Ichigo pulled a blanket over him. Putting a hand on his forehead, she sighed.

"You don't have a fever, I think you just need to rest," she told Kisshu. She smoothed his hair back and said softly, "Go to sleep, Kish."

Kisshu settled down, and closed his eyes. As Ichigo started stroking his hair, he fell asleep.

**Don't worry, Kisshu isn't getting sick again. I'm off to work on my latest one-shot request, so till I come back, please review!**


	8. Meeting the Friends

**Do You Want to Live with Me? Chapter 8:**

**Meeting the Friends**

Kisshu woke up about an hour later, and looked up at Ichigo, who was sitting next to him. "Mom's signing you up for school tomorrow," Ichigo said. "Are you feeling better?"

Kisshu sat up, and said, "I'm far from hungry, but other than that I feel fine. So I'm going to school?"

"Tuesday," Ichigo said. "Which reminds me, I need to introduce you to my extremely overprotective friends beforehand."

"Do I have to?" Kisshu asked. "The first time was bad enough!"

"Yup," Ichigo said. Kisshu sighed as she grabbed her cell phone, and scrolled through her contacts till she found Miwa's number, and hit Send.

After two rings she heard, _"Ichigo?" _

"Hi Miwa, can you call Moe and come over?" Ichigo asked. "I want you to meet someone."

"_We'll be there soon!" _Miwa said happily, and hung up.

Ichigo turned to Kisshu and said, "We should go tell Mom that Moe and Miwa will be here soon."

"K," Kisshu said. He got up and followed Ichigo downstairs.

They went to the living room, but only found Shintaro. "Dad, Moe and Miwa will be here soon," Ichigo said.

"I suppose they're going to make sure Kisshu is okay to have around?" Shintaro asked, looking up from whatever he was reading.

"What does that mean?" Kisshu asked.

"Basically they're going to interrogate you," Shintaro said. "They might be worse than me…."

"Great…." Kisshu sighed. He flinched as the doorbell rang, and Ichigo went to get it, tugging him along with her.

Ichigo opened the door to see Moe and Miwa. "Hi guys," she said.

"Hi," Moe said. "So you wanted us to meet Kisshu?"

"I know you like to clear people before letting them near me," Ichigo said. "He's coming to our school on Tuesday, so I thought it would be good to have you come over beforehand. Let's go to my room."

"K," Miwa said. She and Moe came in, and they all went upstairs.

When they all had settled down in Ichigo's room, Ichigo said, "Look, I know you're probably going to ask all the usual questions, but at least TRY not to scare him, k?"

"Oh, fine," Miwa said. She turned to Kisshu, who was getting nervous, and asked, "Are you going to call Ichigo a toy again?"

"No, she told me she doesn't like it," Kisshu said.

"Will you ever dump her?" Moe asked bluntly.

Ichigo facepalmed as Kisshu stood up and shouted, "NO! Unlike humans, my people stay with the person they're with unless it's decided by BOTH of them that it's not working out, and that's rare. I'm not going to hurt or dump Ichigo, so QUIT BUGGING ME!" He teleported out.

"Great…." Ichigo sighed. "Really, did you have to?"

"Sorry, Ichigo," Moe said. "We just don't want a repeat of when Aoyuck broke up with you."

"Don't compare Kisshu to Aoyuck, he'll most likely get his swords out if he hears you," Ichigo said. "I really don't want you all fighting, so can you just drop the questions about how he's going to treat me? You know I'll tell you if something happens. And I don't think anything will. Kisshu's really sweet, so don't bruise him, k?"

"Fine…." Moe and Miwa said.

"So what else do you like about him?" Miwa asked.

"He's got a great sense of humor, he's really hot, he looks adorable sulking, and he's cuddly," Ichigo said happily.

"Cuddly?" Miwa asked, giggling.

"Yeah, we get to sleep together," Ichigo said. "Kish is really warm and cuddly- kind of like a big teddy bear."

The girls heard snickering, and Ichigo looked at her tree. "Kish, come on out," she called.

Kisshu teleported into the room, still snickering. "Koneko-chan, you think I'm a teddy bear?" he snickered.

"No, I said sleeping with you is like sleeping with a big warm teddy bear," Ichigo said, her face turning red.

"You're pretty cuddly too," Kisshu said, smirking.

Ichigo smiled. She looked at Moe and Miwa, and Moe sighed. "Kisshu, I'm sorry if I offended you," she said. "Miwa and I will stop bugging you."

"Thanks," Kisshu said.

Moe's cell phone rang, and she said, "I'd better go, that's my mom. See you at school guys!"

"Bye!" the others said.

"I should get home too," Miwa said. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Ichigo and Kisshu said. Miwa smiled and left.

Sakura came in soon after, and said, "Dinner's almost ready; are you feeling up to eating, Kisshu?"

"I guess," Kisshu said. "What are we having?"

"Mac and cheese," Sakura said. "And NO, there's no salad."

"Yay!" Ichigo and Kisshu said together.

Sakura sighed and went back downstairs, muttering, "I give up…."

Ichigo and Kisshu followed her to the table, and sat down as she started dishing out mac and cheese. Pai was there, but he looked sulky. "What happened to you, Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"I got grounded," Pai grumbled. "I think giving Sakura my phone number was a mistake…."

"What'd you do?" Ichigo asked.

"I had to call five times, and when he finally picked up, he said, "Who the hell is this and where did you get my number?"" Sakura said. "So I told him it's dinnertime, and when he got here, I told him he's grounded for a week."

"Jeez, Pai, you can't stop getting grounded, can you?" Kisshu asked.

"You were FAR worse," Pai said disgruntledly.

"Hey, _I _didn't blow up Aunt Yuki's kitchen," Kisshu said.

"That's true, but you DID tack Fuuma-sensei's boxers to the chalkboard," Pai said.

Ichigo giggled. "Kisshu, why'd you do that?" she asked.

"They had embroidered hearts all over them, and he was the strictest, most evil teacher you'd ever meet, so I decided to make a laughingstock out of him," Kisshu said. "He didn't notice it at first, and couldn't figure out why everyone was laughing at him- until one idiot said, "Look at the chalkboard!" Then he blew his top."

"Umi-sensei had a tank of lizards, and Kisshu decided one day that they deserved freedom, so he let them loose in the school," Pai said. "And one of them somehow turned into a Chimera Anima, which caused mass panic. Normally Kisshu would have been expelled, but he's the one who defeated the Chimera Anima, so they just put him in detention for six months."

"That was awful," Kisshu said. "I was eight years old, and I couldn't go play for SIX MONTHS!"

"You defeated one of those monster things when you were EIGHT!?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Kisshu shrugged. "I started training when I was seven," he said.

"Now he's fourteen," Pai said. "And- mmph!"

Kisshu had put a hand over Pai's mouth. "And what?" Shintaro asked.

Kisshu sighed, and said, "And there's never been a warrior better than me in our entire recorded history."

He took his hand off Pai's mouth, and Pai glared at him, then continued, "No one in our recorded history had ever passed Level 6 at age ten. Our warriors have skill levels, and 6 is the best. Kisshu, on the other hand, doesn't have a level. He was undefeated by age nine, and after he beat Shiro and took his title at age ten, the Council started going through our records to find out if anything like that had ever occurred. The closest they came was a sixteen-year-old boy who reached Level 6 with three years of training. Kisshu passed Level 6 and became the first warrior of our people to have no level in eight months flat. He was ten at the time."

Ichigo and her parents were speechless, and Kisshu asked, "Can we go back to telling funny stories about the evil teachers?"

"Kisshu, if you can fight like that, why didn't you fight like that against Ichigo?" Shintaro asked.

"Because no matter how many times I told myself she was the enemy, I couldn't kill her. I love her too much," Kisshu said. "If I actually wanted to kill Ichigo or the other Mews, they would be dead right now. I could easily have killed Ichigo in the first battle I had with her, even without a Chimera Anima. But I didn't want to; and eventually it came to the point where I realized I loved her too much to even seriously injure her."

"Thanks, Kish," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled, then asked, "NOW can we go back to telling stories about the evil teachers?"

Ichigo giggled. "Sure," she said.

"Pai's lucky he wasn't in any of my classes," Kisshu said. "I spent most of my time playing pranks on people."

"Kisshu is basically a juvenile delinquent," Pai said.

"But the teachers deserved it!" Kisshu protested.

"I hope you're not going to act like that at my school," Ichigo said. "I don't think you want to spend every day in afterschool detention, when we could be going out together."

"And I don't want a lot of phone calls home," Sakura added.

"Fine…." Kisshu said sulkily. "I'll behave…."

"Hey, at least we can both use telepathy," Ichigo said. "If it gets too boring, we can have telepathic conversations."

Kisshu perked up.

After dinner, Sakura made Shintaro do the dishes, while Ichigo and Kisshu went to their room, and Pai slouched off to his to sulk.

"Pai doesn't take to being grounded too well, does he?" Ichigo asked as she and Kisshu sat down on her bed.

"Nope, despite the fact he got grounded at least once a month at home," Kisshu said.

"Jeez, and he calls YOU a juvenile delinquent?" Ichigo asked. "What did he do to get grounded so much?"

"Mainly blowing stuff up," Kisshu said. "Including the kitchen. Pai can't go into a kitchen without major catastrophe occurring."

"Did Taruto get grounded?" Ichigo asked.

"Once a week," Kisshu said. "One time he got grounded for six months."

"Jeez, he must have gotten into a lot of trouble," Ichigo said.

"Yep," Kisshu said. "The time he got grounded for six months, it was because he put graffiti all over the girl's locker room- mainly a bunch of quotes about female inferiority."

"How'd they find out it was him?" Ichigo asked.

"The idiot autographed his work," Kisshu said. "He thought no one would notice that he wrote 'Taruto was here' among all the other stuff, and that was his downfall. It was fun watching how much trouble he got into. Pai and I secretly laughed about it for months."

"Pai can laugh?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu sighed. "Pai used to act more like me, but after the mission started, he changed," he said. "I don't know why. I miss the old Pai, before he turned into a zombie. When I teased him when we were little, he'd tease me back; now, he goes off to plot my demise. I honestly don't know what changed between us. We used to be the best of friends, but something changed. I wish I knew what had changed, so I could fix it, and things could go back to the way they were."

Ichigo noticed he looked sad, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe now that we have a truce, things will be better," she said softly.

Little did either of them know, Pai had heard all of this. _I didn't change because of something he did….. _Pai thought. _I changed because I thought it was the only way to help our people survive. Maybe I went too far; he sounds sad. I wonder if part of the reason he got depressed was because of me. I thought it was unlike Kisshu to get depressed simply because one person didn't like him. I didn't mean to hurt him…._

Pai thought for a while more, then knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard Ichigo say. Pai opened the door, and went in. Ichigo looked at him, and said, "Judging by the look on your face, you heard everything. Am I right?"

"Yes," Pai said.

"Should I be leaving you two in peace for a while?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes please," Pai said.

"K, call me when you're done," Ichigo said. She left, quietly closing the door behind her.

Pai looked at Kisshu, who was looking at the floor, and sat down next to him. "Kisshu, I'm sorry," he said. "I thought by staying emotionless, I'd have a better chance of helping our people survive. You didn't do anything that made me change. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I thought you changed because you disapproved of me falling in love with Ichigo," Kisshu said.

"That was never the reason," Pai said. "I admit that I didn't really feel comfortable with the fact you fell in love with the enemy, but after I fell for Lettuce, I realized you were right; they aren't that bad."

"Are you going to go back to normal?" Kisshu asked. "I miss having fun together, Pai."

Pai looked at Kisshu, a bit startled, and then smiled. "Sure," he said.

Kisshu smiled back, and hugged Pai. And Pai hugged back.

**Hey! I finally updated this! Hope you like, and plz Review!**


	9. School

**Do You Want to Live With Me? Chapter 9:**

**School**

The next day, Ichigo went back to school. Moe and Miwa were waiting for her, and Moe asked, "So Kisshu's going to be starting tomorrow?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Let's hope he and Aoyuck don't kill each other. I'll have to remind Kisshu there's a 'no weapons' rule here."

"Yeah," Miwa said. "I heard Aoyuck's going out with someone else, so if things get bad, we can use her."

"The bell's about to ring, let's plot at lunch," Moe said.

The three girls ran to class, and spent the morning working. At lunch they went to the schoolyard to eat. As they sat down under a tree, Miwa said, "So if Aoyuck becomes a problem, we tell him his girlfriend is doomed, right?"

"And if that doesn't work we'll just land him in the hospital," Moe said.

"Sounds like a plan," Miwa said.

Suddenly a girl came over to them and asked, "Ichigo, is it true you're dating a space alien?"

"Uh…. no…. where'd you hear that?" Ichigo asked.

"Aoyama-kun is going around telling everyone you're dating a space alien…." the girl said.

"Tell us where he is or die," Moe said as she and Miwa got up.

"Last I heard he was eating in the gym," the girl said. "Are you going to beat me up?"

"No, but in return you get to keep Ichigo company while we beat Aoyuck to a bloody pulp," Miwa said. "You're safer with her anyways."

"I am?" the girl asked.

"You just told us where our next target is, so you're safer with someone who everyone's afraid to beat up or pick on," Moe said. "We'll be in the gym if you need us, Ichigo."

"K," Ichigo said as Moe and Miwa headed for the gym, looking like hungry wolves.

The girl sighed and hesitantly sat next to Ichigo. "I'm screwed if my friends find out," she said gloomily.

"If your friends truly care about you, then they won't be nasty about it," Ichigo said. "If they're nasty simply because you didn't want to get beaten up, you might want to rethink your friendship."

"Why do you think Aoyama-kun's going around telling people you're dating a space alien?" the girl asked.

"Probably revenge for what happened after he dumped me," Ichigo sighed. "He should have realized that this would eventually reach Moe and Miwa's ears, but apparently he didn't."

"Why are Moe and Miwa like that?" the girl asked.

"They like protecting me," Ichigo said. "And they like fighting. Combine those two things, and you've got two of the best friends anyone could ever have. They really care about me, and it's wonderful to have them. I wouldn't have survived this long without them. What's your name?"

"Momo," the girl said. "Do you have a new boyfriend?"

"Yes, actually, he's coming here tomorrow," Ichigo said. "My parents adopted him and his older brother, but they've been homeschooled. My mom decided to sign Kisshu- my boyfriend- up with me, but his older brother's out of high school, so he's probably working right now."

"So Kisshu will be coming here?" Momo asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I hope it'll be okay; he's never been to a public school before."

Momo started to say something else, but was cut off by someone screaming, "I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN, JUST STOP BEATING ME!"

"That was fast," Momo commented.

"For the school's kendo star, he doesn't take punches very well," Ichigo said. "Maybe he should have taken martial arts instead- but Moe and Miwa would still cream him. Remember what happened to the captain?"

"Yes, he was crying after they were done," Momo said. "What did he do?"

"He called me ugly," Ichigo said. "Frankly, I think Moe and Miwa may have gone overboard, but at least he never harassed me again."

"Wow…." Momo said, as they heard sirens.

"Well, that works out well," Ichigo said. "If Aoyuck's not here on Kisshu's first day, that will make things better. They hate each other."

"Why?" Momo asked.

"Kisshu hates Aoyuck because he dumped me, and I don't know why Aoyuck hates Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Kisshu can be protective too."

"That's sweet," Momo said. They looked over at the school gates as an ambulance and two police cars pulled up. "Should we go see?" Momo asked.

"Sure, but not too close, or we'll get in trouble," Ichigo said. Momo nodded, and the girls got up and went over. As they got close, they saw Aoyuck being carried out on a stretcher. A police officer was talking with the principal, and Ichigo and Momo heard him say, "We'll talk to him, he already got in trouble over the weekend; something about a false warning about a bomb."

"A bomb?" Momo asked softly.

"I was at the mall with Kisshu, and we met up with Aoyuck, and I guess after he stormed off, he went and told security that Kisshu had planted a bomb in the store," Ichigo said.

"Jeez, I didn't know he was like that," Momo said. "But why aren't Moe and Miwa in trouble?"

"I imagine the principal took care of that," Ichigo said. "He doesn't like bullying, and he knows it will do him no good to try to stop Moe and Miwa, so he lets them have free rein. He also knows that if they got arrested, I would be dead and his school would go to the dogs."

"Bullying is a pretty bad issue," Momo said, as Moe and Miwa walked over to them.

"We didn't even get detention!" Miwa said happily. "Let's go out for ice cream to celebrate!"

"Okay!" Ichigo said happily. "Can we invite Kisshu?"

"Sure," Moe said. "We heard Aoyuck's only going to be gone a few days, though; the principal stopped us before we could do anything too major. Let's plan what to do when he comes back, or Kisshu will most likely have a very bad school year."

"K," Ichigo said.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Momo!" They all turned to see another girl running up to them. The girl stopped, a bit out of breath, and said, "Mika found out who told Moe and Miwa where Aoyama-kun was."

"I knew I was screwed," Momo sighed.

"You're not screwed, I'm going to beat Mika senseless if she does anything," the girl said. "I hate Mika."

"What was that again, Haru?" a snobby voice from behind them said.

"I SAID, I hate Mika," the girl said. "Which means I hate you, and if you lay a finger on Momo, you'll wish you were never born, got it?"

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," Mika said. She shoved Momo out of her way as she walked over to Haru, who was about four inches shorter than her, and much slimmer. "Do your worst, pipsqueak," Mika said confidently.

Haru smirked and grabbed Mika's arm, then judo-threw her on the ground. Shocked, Mika lay there, still as stone. "Get up," Haru said. When Mika didn't respond, Haru kicked her in the side. That produced a response, and Mika got up, clutching her side. She took one look at Haru, who was cracking her knuckles with an evil grin, and ran for it.

"Nice," Moe said appreciatively.

Haru blushed and said, "Thanks. You and Miwa are my role models! I started learning how to fight so I could protect Momo, and you two were my inspiration. Where did you learn to fight?"

"We had to teach ourselves," Miwa said. "Great…. Mr. Izika's coming."

The girls all sighed as Mr. Izika came up to them and asked, "Haru, would you care to explain Mika's broken ribs?"

"She pushed my best friend, and then said there was nothing I could do to hurt her," Haru said, shrugging. "I wasn't just going to let her push Momo and me around. Besides, she's EVIL."

"Moe and Miwa finally got to you, didn't they?" Mr. Izika asked dryly.

"They're my role models!" Haru said happily.

Mr. Izika groaned. "Great. My two most troublesome students have followers," he moaned.

"Can I start a Moe and Miwa fan club?" Haru asked.

"NO!" Mr. Izika, Moe, Miwa, and Ichigo all said together.

"No fan club, or you'll be in detention," Mr. Izika said. "Moe and Miwa do NOT need encouragement. I let them have free rein simply because I'm sick of suspending them on a weekly basis. They still have rules, though."

"We only really have one rule," Miwa said. "We can't kill anyone. What a pity….."

"You two are so COOL!" Haru said.

"You corrupted her!" Mr. Izika moaned. "I miss the days when girls were taught to be quiet and obedient…."

"Jeez, you must be ANCIENT," Moe said. "I'll give you points for looking like you're fifty; you must be at least ninety-two if you were alive then. How much plastic surgery did you have over the years?"

The girls all fell over laughing. "Can I call you Kyoryu-san now?" Moe asked. (A/N: Mr. Dinosaur, in Japanese).

"NO!" Mr. Izika shouted. "You now have detention for a week, Moe."

"Well, there goes the ice cream plan," Moe sighed.

"Do I want to know?" Mr. Izika sighed.

"We were going to go to that ice cream shop down the way and figure out what to do when Aoyuck gets back; Ichigo's new boyfriend is starting school here tomorrow, and they hate each other," Miwa said.

"More fun…." Mr. Izika moaned. "Aoyama's going to be beaten up every day, isn't he?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Miwa said. "Or we could beat him up so badly that he spends the rest of the school year in the hospital….."

"What about the kendo tournament?" Mr. Izika moaned.

"It'll give the rest of the kendo team motivation to actually work, rather than relying on Aoyuck," Moe said.

"Just don't kill him," Mr. Izika sighed.

"Oh, fine," Moe said. Mr. Izika sighed and left. "We should get to class," Moe said. "Haru, Momo, it was nice to meet you."

"You too!" Haru said happily. "Maybe we can eat lunch together more often! Bye!" She happily skipped off, Momo in tow.

"I never thought we'd have fans," Miwa commented.

"Yeah…." Moe said. "Let's get to class."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and after school, Moe morosely headed off to detention, while Miwa and Ichigo went home.

Ichigo went into her house, and called, "I'm home!"

"We're in the living room," Kisshu called back.

Ichigo went in, and found Kisshu and Pai playing checkers. "Hi guys, who's winning?" she asked.

"I'm creaming Pai for the fifteenth time," Kisshu said, snickering.

"Jeez, Pai, you must be horrible at this game," Ichigo commented.

"Mmph," Pai said. "Don't you have homework or something?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "And Moe got detention…."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"The principal said he missed the days when girls were quiet and obedient, and Moe said, "Jeez, you must be ANCIENT," Ichigo said. "And then she asked if she could call him 'Kyoryu-san'. And he gave her detention for a week."

"Wow, she's got guts," Kisshu said. "And your principal must be really nice; the time I asked if I could call Umi-sensei 'Lizard Lady', she gave me detention for a month AND called Aunt Yuki."

"'Lizard Lady'?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I swear, she looked exactly like an iguana," Kisshu said. "Except for the fact she stood on her hind legs. But she never blinked, had almost no lips, and her hair was styled like one of those crests iguanas have. I bet she had a tail under her skirt, too."

Ichigo was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Kisshu snickered as Sakura came in and asked, "What is going ON in here?"

"I was telling Ichigo how one of my teachers looked exactly like an iguana," Kisshu said, as Ichigo burst out laughing again. "She said Moe asked the principal if she could call him 'Kyoryu-san' today."

"I thought that was so funny!" Ichigo gasped. "And Moe and Miwa have a fan now. This girl named Haru found out her friend Momo had told Moe and Miwa where Aoyuck was so they could beat him up, and instead of getting mad at her, she creamed the most popular girl in school for trying to get Momo. Then she told us Moe and Miwa are her idols."

"I bet the principal loved that," Sakura said dryly.

"Not so much," Ichigo said. "It was kind of cool, though. Oh, and Aoyuck's in the hospital, so hopefully he won't be there tomorrow."

"Yay!" Kisshu said. "I still want to kill him, though."

"Just don't do it at school," Ichigo said.

"I know," Kisshu said. "But not having him there tomorrow will be good."

"Yup," Ichigo said.

**Next chapter, we get to see Kisshu at school! Review and find out what happens!**


	10. Kisshu at School

**Do You Want to Live With Me? Chapter 10:**

**Kisshu at School**

The next morning, Kisshu and Ichigo got up and walked to school. Kisshu hated his new shoes, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it; they were required. He had also changed his hairstyle for school; now his hair was tied back in a short ponytail. Ichigo had suggested it so no one would guess he was an alien, despite the fact he changed his ears. Now, in her opinion, he was seriously hot.

Moe and Miwa met them at the gates, and Miwa said, "Nice hairstyle, Kisshu."

"Ichigo suggested I change it to be safe," Kisshu said. "And now she thinks I'm seriously hot."

"I'd have to agree," Moe said. "Let's hope the girls here are too busy moaning over the lack of Aoyuck to notice."

"Let's get to the office, we have to check Kish in," Ichigo said.

They went to the office, and found Mr. Izika waiting. "Are you Ikisatashi Kisshu?" he asked.

"Hai," Kisshu said.

"I suppose you're going to beat up anyone who hurts Ichigo too?" Mr. Izika asked wearily.

"Yes, is that okay?" Kisshu asked.

"One rule: you may not kill them, under any circumstances," Mr. Izika said.

"I think I can handle that," Kisshu said.

"Very well, you can beat people up too…." Mr. Izika sighed.

"I'll only do it if they're hurting Ichigo," Kisshu said. "Moe and Miwa apparently can take care of themselves."

"Damn right," Miwa said. "Can we go to class?"

"Yes," Mr. Izika said. The four friends headed out, and went to their first class; Japanese History.

They got there right before the teacher, luckily, and sat down together. The teacher came in a minute later, and said, "Alright, we have a new student today, and I'd like you to make him feel welcome. Ikisatashi Kisshu, would you stand up so everyone can see you?"

Kisshu stood up, and the teacher said, "Thank you. You can sit down now. Let's begin."

She spent the next hour talking about the Greater East Asia War **(A/N: Japan's name for World War II. I found it on Wikipedia, so please don't sue me if I'm wrong.)**, and the only student interested in her speech was Kisshu.

When class got out, Ichigo asked, "Were you actually interested, Kish?"

"Yeah, I don't know much about Earth history," Kisshu said. "But what's up with all the wars here?"

"Some people say fighting wars is human nature," Moe said. "But it's better not to talk about it with all these people around, right?"

"Right, we can talk at lunch," Kisshu said. "Which reminds me, do a lot of people bring bananas?"

"Yeah, why?" Miwa asked.

"I'm severely allergic to them," Kisshu said. "I can't smell them without throwing up."

"Well, that takes care of my problem," Moe said. "I'll be back." She headed off, and Kisshu looked puzzled.

"Her mom makes her take bananas to school every day, and she hates them," Miwa explained.

"Oh…." Kisshu said.

"We should probably eat away from the others," Ichigo said. "A lot of kids bring bananas."

"Great….." Kisshu said.

"It'll be fine," Ichigo said.

They went through their next three classes before lunch fine, and then it was lunch time. "We can try the schoolyard, but if it's not a good place, we can eat on the roof," Miwa said.

"K," Kisshu said.

They went out to the schoolyard, and looked for a secluded spot. They finally found a shady tree to sit under, and were about to sit down when they heard someone call, "Ichigo!"

Looking behind them, they saw Momo and Haru running over. "Can we eat with you?" Momo asked.

"Only if you don't have bananas, Kisshu's severely allergic," Moe said.

"Momo's allergic too, we don't have any bananas," Haru said. "I wouldn't say severely allergic, but they make her sick to her stomach."

"Then you're welcome to eat with us," Ichigo said. She took out a tuna salad sandwich, and sat down as the others took out their lunches.

"So Kisshu, why were you being homeschooled?" Haru asked after a few minutes.

"My parents didn't like the idea of me being bullied, and they decided they'd be better off homeschooling me and my older brother," Kisshu said.

"Why would you get bullied?" Momo asked.

"The color of my hair is unusual; they thought I'd have problems," Kisshu said. "Being homeschooled was kind of nice, so I didn't complain."

"What about your older brother?" Haru asked.

"His hair is purple, he'd have a nightmare of a time," Kisshu said. "I don't exactly know why we were born that way, but oh well."

"It's good you hang out with Moe and Miwa, all the would-be bullies here are terrified of them," Momo said. "Except Mika, who's now terrified of Haru, and therefore not worrying about Moe and Miwa. If she does anything to Ichigo, though, the rest of her school life will be hell."

"That would be kind of fun to watch; the most popular girl in school jumping at shadows," Miwa said, snickering.

"Moe, you telling Mr. Izika he was ancient was hilarious," Haru said.

Moe giggled. "Thanks. Mom wasn't happy with my week of detention, but it was totally worth it. I guess I should refrain from calling him 'Kyoryu-san', though."

"Sad but true," Haru said. "I'm surprised you guys aren't having problems with the other girls yet."

"What do you mean?" Miwa asked.

"I mean Kisshu there is about ten million times hotter than Aoyama, and he doesn't have people swarming him," Haru said.

"I think the girls are too busy moping over the lack of Aoyuck to notice Kisshu," Moe commented.

"Um…. you might have spoken too soon," Momo said, pointing behind them. The girls and Kisshu looked, and saw three girls coming their way.

"Great, those are Mika's goons," Haru sighed.

"I heard that! We are NOT 'goons'!" one of them said indignantly.

"What are you then?" Haru asked.

"Um, bodyguards?" one of them suggested.

"Pathetic, you couldn't even keep her safe from ME," Haru said. "I suppose you're here to fight?"

"Got that right," the first girl said.

Moe and Miwa got up, and Miwa asked, "Can we help? That'd be one for each of us."

"Sure," Haru said. "Kisshu can protect Ichigo and Momo from others."

"K," Kisshu said.

Mika's 'friends' launched themselves at Moe, Miwa, and Haru- and ran straight into their fists. One of the girls got a broken nose, courtesy of Haru, and the other two got black eyes. "You ruined my uniform!" the girl with the broken (and bleeding) nose said.

"Tough, you shouldn't have launched yourself into my fist," Haru said. "Had enough?" She cracked her knuckles.

"I bet you can't fight all three of us," the girl said.

Haru smirked. "We'll see," she said. "Moe, Miwa, can I do the rest?"

"Fine, but don't get overconfident," Moe said as she and Miwa went to sit with Ichigo, Kisshu, and Momo.

"K!" Haru said cheerfully.

"You're pretty cheerful for someone who's about to get her butt handed to her," one of the girls said. The other two launched themselves at Haru, who dodged and managed to trip them. They fell flat on their faces as the third girl launched herself at Haru. Haru dodged and slammed the side of her hand into the back of the girl's head, knocking her out.

Unfortunately, the other two girls had come up behind her, and one of them grabbed her, then spun her around, and started strangling her.

Before Moe or Miwa could move, Kisshu had jumped to his feet, and was behind the girl about to knock Haru out from behind. He knocked her out, then spun and grabbed the girl who was strangling Haru by the wrist. He twisted her wrist, and she let go. Kisshu knocked her out and turned just in time to catch Haru as she fell. Noticing Haru was unconscious, Kisshu said, "Let's take her to the nurse's office. Leave the jerks here."

The girls nodded and got up as Kisshu picked Haru up. "Kish, the nurse's office is on the second floor," Ichigo said.

"Can you show me?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo nodded, and followed by Kisshu and the others, went back inside. She led the way to the nurse's office, and knocked on the closed door. She didn't get a response, and pushed the door open. "Great…. she's not here," Ichigo said. "We can put Haru on one of the beds, though."

Kisshu went in and put Haru down on a bed. "It looks like she's having trouble breathing," he said. "And there are bruises on her throat."

"That's bad," Momo said. "Should I get Mr. Izika?"

"Good idea," Kisshu said. Momo ran out, and Kisshu sighed. "I'd hate to have to call Pai," he said.

"Can you tell what the problem is?" Moe asked.

"She was without air for too long," Kisshu said. "What do human doctors do?"

"I think CPR, but that won't take care of the bruises," Miwa said, as Mr. Izika and Momo ran in.

"Momo said Haru almost got strangled," Mr. Izika said. "How's she doing?"

"She's having trouble breathing, and she has some pretty bad bruises," Kisshu said. "And her breathing just got fainter."

"What do we do?" Momo asked.

"Kisshu, is calling Pai a bad idea?" Ichigo asked.

"Not if we can keep Momo, Haru and Mr. Izika from telling people," Kisshu said.

"Telling people what?" Mr. Izika asked.

"Our secret, which will get us killed if you tell a soul," Kisshu said.

His facial expression and voice obviously told Mr. Izika that he was dead serious, because he said, "I can keep quiet, and I'm sure your friends don't want you to get killed, right Momo?"

"Right, I can keep quiet, and I can keep Haru quiet," Momo said. "Especially if it's something that will save her."

"Fine," Kisshu said. He concentrated, then sighed. Then he concentrated harder, and snapped his fingers. A teleportation hole opened up, and Pai fell out of it headfirst. "Kisshu, you'd better have a VERY good reason for dragging me here, because otherwise you're dead," he said.

"Shiro," Kisshu said calmly.

Pai gulped and asked, "What happened?"

"My friend got strangled, are you able to help?" Kisshu asked.

Pai went over and put a hand on her chest, then said, "Yeah, stay quiet." His hand began to glow, and Haru's breathing evened out. Pai put his hand on her throat, and the bruises healed as well. He put his hand back on her chest, and said, "She's fine now."

"Wow…." Momo said. "I wish I could do that….."

"Now do I get an explanation?" Mr. Izika asked.

"Should we wake Haru up first?" Ichigo asked. "If Momo can keep her quiet, then she won't have to be kept in the dark."

"Fine," Kisshu said. He tapped Haru's forehead, and Haru stirred, then woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out from lack of air," Kisshu said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks," Haru said. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Mr. Izika said.

"We can't tell you everything, it could put you in danger as well as get us killed," Pai said.

"Fine…." Mr. Izika said.

Pai nodded and said, "Kisshu and I are Cyniclons, though I guess you'd say aliens. We formed a truce with Tokyo Mew Mew, and Ichigo's mom took us in when we realized we'd most likely get exiled. The only thing that remains is to figure out who my leader's human host is, and kill that person."

"Ichigo is Mew Ichigo?" Momo asked.

"Yep," Kisshu said. "We really shouldn't be telling you guys all this, but Ichigo and I knew that Haru dying here would be a problem, and Pai was the only one who could get here fast enough- not to mention human doctors wouldn't be able to take care of the bruises she had on her throat. I don't think her parents would be very happy with you if they found out another student almost strangled her, Mr. Izika."

"You're right," Mr. Izika said resignedly. "I won't tell anyone, and Momo and Haru won't either, right girls?"

"We'll protect our friends," Haru said.

"No one would believe us anyways, so I swear I won't tell anyone," Momo said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "But we can talk about it when we're on our own if you want."

"K," Momo said.

"You all should get ready to go home, it's almost time," Mr. Izika said. "Good luck, and I'll have a word with the girls who tried to strangle Haru."

"Thanks," Haru said.

Mr. Izika nodded and left. Pai teleported out, and Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, Miwa, Momo, and Haru gathered their things and left as well.

**I'll try to have more out soon! Review plz!**


	11. Return of Aoyuck

**Do You Want to Live With Me? Chapter 11:**

**Return of Aoyuck**

Ichigo, Kisshu, and their friends spent the next two days talking at lunch about their lives. They had taken to eating on the roof, since Kisshu didn't want to get close to any bananas.

On the third day after Kisshu had arrived at Ichigo's school, he and Ichigo met Moe and Miwa at the gates. Both girls looked grim, and Kisshu said, "Let me guess, Aoyuck is back?"

"Yup," Moe said gloomily. "We have to keep our guard up; his fan club gets aggressive."

"Great…." Ichigo sighed. "Let's go to class."

The four friends went to class, and spent the morning working. Unfortunately, as they were meeting up with Haru and Momo, they heard, "What the hell are YOU doing here!?"

The six of them turned, and saw Aoyuck. "Currently, I'm going to eat lunch, but if you mean what am I doing here in the first place, I'm going to school," Kisshu said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Of course I do!" Aoyuck said.

"Tough," Kisshu said. He turned to Ichigo and said, "Are we going?"

"Yeah, let's just ignore him, he's all hot air," Ichigo said. They walked off, ignoring Aoyuck, who was yelling, "You won't get away with this!"

When they reached the roof, Momo asked, "What does he think you're trying to get away with? You're just here to learn, right?"

"Actually I'm here to be with Ichigo, but I guess learning is okay too," Kisshu said. "The teachers aren't as evil as they were back home."

"Didn't you tack one of your teacher's boxers to the chalkboard?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "That might have been one of my best pranks ever. My classmates spent a week laughing every time they saw him."

"What did the boxers look like?" Haru asked.

"Pale pink with little embroidered hearts," Kisshu said, snickering. "And he was famous for being the strictest teacher ever, so once word spread around about his boxers, no one took him seriously anymore. It was hilarious!"

"What about your other teachers?" Moe asked.

"I think my writing teacher was actually a Cyniclon-iguana experiment gone wrong," Kisshu said. "I swear, she looked like an iguana standing on its hind legs. And I bet the reason she wore such a loose skirt was to hide a tail."

The girls burst out laughing. "Did you have history?" Momo gasped.

"Yeah, but the teacher could put a person to sleep in two minutes, that's how boring he was," Kisshu said. "The history teacher here is way better, and I actually find human history kind of interesting."

"I hate to interrupt, but I think someone's listening to us," Haru said.

Kisshu got up and went to the stairwell, where he found Aoyuck with some kind of recorder. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Kisshu asked disgustedly. Without waiting for a response, he wrenched the recorder out of Aoyuck's hands, and looked at it. "I guess I'll have to erase this; this appears to be school property," Kisshu said. Aoyuck tried to grab the recorder back, but Kisshu held it out of reach and called, "Moe, can you and Miwa distract Treehugger while I erase this recording?"

"It will be our pleasure," Moe said, and she and Miwa came over like hungry wolves. Kisshu went back to the others as Moe and Miwa started beating Aoyuck up.

"I think I can erase this," Kisshu said. He pressed a button, and the recording came on. Kisshu pressed another button, and a mechanical voice said, "Recording erased." "That should do it," he said.

"I think Moe and Miwa are getting carried away again," Ichigo commented, as Aoyuck screamed, "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE STOP!"

"You never keep those promises, so we won't stop until the principal makes us," Miwa said, giving him another black eye. "If we were allowed to, we would have killed you a LONG time ago. Get it through your thick head that Kisshu's here to stay, and we know he'd never harm Ichigo or anyone else. Keep this up, and we'll make your life a living hell, got it?"

Before Aoyuck could respond, they heard footsteps on the stairs, and Mr. Izika came up. "What'd he do now?" he asked wearily.

"Used this to record us talking," Kisshu said. "This appears to be school property, by the way." He held up the recorder.

Mr. Izika came over and took it, then said, "You're right. What were you talking about?"

"How one of my former teachers was actually part iguana," Kisshu said. "I imagine he was trying to get proof that I'm not human."

Mr. Izika took the recorder and sighed. "Aoyama, would you care to explain?" he asked wearily.

"Kisshu's a danger to other students; I just wanted to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone!" Aoyuck said.

"I've seen nothing to prove that," Mr. Izika said. "Whether you like it or not, Kisshu is a student here, and unless he does something that warrants expulsion, that's how it will stay. I see no reason to expel Kisshu; he seems like a good kid, and he saved Haru's life yesterday, so unless he actually does something that would endanger more than just a person who's hurting Ichigo, he's welcome to learn here too. And I will remind you that I am in charge of this school, not you. You are also not exempt from being expelled, Mr. Aoyama. I'm sure you don't want to be expelled, so I'd suggest leaving Kisshu and his friends in peace. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Aoyuck said reluctantly.

"Then go back to class; lunch is almost over," Mr. Izika said. Aoyuck walked off, and Kisshu said, "Thanks, Mr. Izika."

"Sure," Mr. Izika said. "Let me know if he causes more problems. My experience is the popular kids think they can get away with anything."

"True enough," Haru said. "We'd better get to class."

"Good idea," Mr. Izika said.

The girls and Kisshu gathered their things, and went to their classes. During the second period after lunch, Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa noticed the girls were all glaring at them. They ignored it, but on the way out, they started talking. "What's up with the girls here?" Kisshu asked.

"I bet it has something to do with Aoyuck being beaten up again," Moe said. "After all, the girls all think he's hot, and that means they get mad when others mess him up. We did give him two black eyes."

Suddenly a girl came up to them and asked, "Why did you beat up Aoyama-kun?"

"He was eavesdropping on us," Miwa said, shrugging. "And he hates Kisshu. We had to make it clear that harassing us isn't okay."

"Why do you even like him?" Kisshu asked. "You do know what his secret hobby is, right?"

"No, what is it?" the girl asked.

"Screwing trees," Kisshu said. "He's so obsessed with the environment it's driven him nuts, and now he screws trees in secret. I saw him when I was at the park one day."

"Are you serious?" the girl asked.

"I wouldn't lie about something that creepy," Kisshu said.

"My friends should know this; one of them is going out with him!" the girl said, and ran off. As soon as she was out of sight, Kisshu snickered.

"That went well," Moe said happily. "Nice, Kisshu."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Let's see where this goes….."

_**The next day, right before first period: **_Aoyuck stormed up to Kisshu and yelled, "My girlfriend broke up with me, and it's all YOUR FAULT!"

"How is that MY fault?" Kisshu asked calmly. "You were just using her to make Ichigo jealous, and she found out, right?"

"NO! She told me she wouldn't date someone who screws trees, and ran off!" Aoyuck yelled.

"That's nice," Kisshu said. "Look, I'm not really interested in your love life unless it involves Ichigo, so why don't you go to class? The bell's about to ring."

Aoyuck stormed off, and Miwa said, "That went well…."

"Yup," Kisshu said, and they went to class.

At lunch, they met up with Momo and Haru, and went to the roof. "I heard Aoyama likes screwing trees," Momo commented as they started eating.

"Yep," Kisshu said, smirking. "He was yelling at me this morning 'cause his girlfriend found out. Not my problem."

"Let's think up more ways to ruin his life!" Moe said excitedly.

"I hear footsteps," Ichigo commented.

Sure enough, Mr. Izika came up the stairs, and asked, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"There's a rumor going around that Aoyama screws trees," Mr. Izika said.

"We heard that," Ichigo said. "How do you know it's not true?"

Mr. Izika sighed. "I don't, but seriously, Kisshu, did you have to?" he asked wearily.

"Hey, he was going to try to get me killed," Kisshu said. "And I only told one girl. It's not MY fault she ran around telling everyone."

"That was your intention, though, right?" Mr. Izika asked.

"Pretty much," Kisshu said. "I figure if he's going to try to ruin my life, I might as well return the favor. If he's worried about preserving his reputation, maybe he'll spend less time harassing us."

Mr. Izika sighed again and said, "Since you're trying to get out of being harassed, I might as well let it go. And I must admit his fan club is annoying."

"That's because none of them have brains," Miwa said. "All they think about is boys and their looks. Idiots."

"That explains the bad grades….." Mr. Izika said. "I'll let you go back to lunch."

"Thanks," Kisshu said, taking another bite of his turkey sandwich.

By the end of the week, the whole school was talking about Aoyuck, and his 'hobby' of screwing trees. All the girls were avoiding him, his fan club was basically dissolved, and all in all, he had gone from popular to loser practically overnight.

"That was fast," Moe commented as they came in on Friday, and noticed everyone ignoring Aoyuck.

"Yep," Kisshu said. "I have to admit I didn't really expect anyone to believe that their kendo star was a tree-screwing creep. This worked out really well."

"Let's just hope they don't decide you're their next target, Kisshu," Miwa said. "You're about ten million times hotter than Aoyuck could ever hope to be, and the girls here might notice that."

"Not 'might', Miwa," Ichigo sighed. "'Will' is a more appropriate term. I think it's just a matter of time."

"Great…." Kisshu sighed. "Oh well, we'll take things as they come."

The girls nodded, and went to class.

**Now that Aoyuck's reputation is ruined, what should happen? I'm open to suggestions! Review!**


	12. Deep Blue

**Do You Want to Live With Me? Chapter 12:**

**Deep Blue**

By the end of the second week after Kisshu had started the rumor about Aoyuck screwing trees, the school had changed. The only thing that still redeemed Aoyuck in the students' eyes was his skill in kendo, and that was fading too.

"Kisshu, this was the most brilliant idea ever," Miwa said at lunch one day. "No one will take him seriously anymore."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "It's fun knowing that we totally wrecked his reputation."

"I hear footsteps again," Momo said.

Sure enough, Aoyuck came up to the roof and yelled, "Why did you ruin my life!?"

"You were going to get me killed; I figured I'd return the favor," Kisshu said, shrugging. "Besides, you deserve it, Treehugger. Although I admit I didn't expect my idea to work this well."

Aoyuck snarled. Then to everyone's surprise, he turned into the Blue Knight. Kisshu jumped up and took out his swords. "Ichigo, transform," he said. Ichigo wasted no time in obeying, but before either of them could make a move, Moe walked past them.

"What is a human girl going to do?" the Blue Knight scoffed. Moe smirked and leaped into the air, then did a flip and landed on the Blue Knight's sword arm. He let out a howl of pain and dropped the sword.

Moe picked the sword up, and asked, "Why isn't this heavy?"

"You're too strong for your own good, that's why," the Blue Knight grumbled.

"I always wanted a sword," Moe said happily. "Thanks!"

"That's NOT yours!" the Blue Knight shouted.

"Is now," Moe said, smirking. "What are you going to do about it?"

The Blue Knight raised a hand, and snapped his fingers. Then he looked puzzled. "Why won't it come back!?" he yelled.

"What does that mean?" Moe asked.

"He can't summon his sword back to him," Kisshu said. "Normally a Cyniclon can summon their weapon back if someone else is holding it, but something about you holding it is canceling out the Blue Knight's power to call it back."

"Weird," Moe said. "I guess I'll keep it, then. It's a nice sword."

Ichigo's cat ears twitched, and she said, "Someone's coming." She detransformed, and Kisshu let his swords disappear.

Mr. Izika came up the stairs, and stopped dead. "What's going on, and where did Moe get a SWORD!?" he asked.

"Aoyuck turned into the Blue Knight, and Moe took his sword," Ichigo said. "NOW do we get to kill him?"

The Blue Knight looked nervous as Mr. Izika sighed and asked, "What am I going to tell his parents?"

"Tell them he went home after school, and you have no idea what happened," Miwa said. "He's not your responsibility after school."

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this, but if he's an alien, it's not safe for the other students," Mr. Izika said. "Go ahead, and if his parents call, I don't know anything." He left, and the Blue Knight snarled- then began to glow.

Kisshu's eyes widened, and he said urgently, "Ichigo, transform and call Pai."

Ichigo wasted no time in obeying. "Pai's on his way," Ichigo said, looking at the Blue Knight. He had gotten taller, and his hair was blue-black. "I suppose you're Deep Blue?" Ichigo asked. "What are you going to do without your sword?"

Deep Blue snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. "Still no good?" Kisshu asked mockingly. "I guess I was right; my people shouldn't have listened to you. You can't even get your sword back from a human!"

"She can't be human!" Deep Blue shouted.

"Okay…. Then what am I?" Moe asked. "I can't teleport or fly, so I doubt I'm a Cyniclon."

"Why don't we worry about that when Deep Blue's dead?" Kisshu suggested. "Pai's capable of finding out."

"Okay," Moe said. "Oi, Deep Baka, are you planning on fighting?"

Deep Blue snarled and held up a hand, then started to form an energy ball. Moe lifted the sword, and slashed his hand. The energy ball disappeared, but the blade of the sword was crackling with blue energy, and Moe pointed it at Deep Blue. "Aoi haretsu!" she cried. To everyone's surprise, Deep Blue froze, looking shocked. The result of this was that the wave of blue energy from his sword fried him.

The others were shocked as a pile of ash fell to the ground- just as Pai teleported in. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"You missed Moe incinerating Deep Blue with his own attack," Kisshu said dryly. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't think she's human."

"I suppose I'm doing a blood test to find out what she really is?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. They heard a bell ring, and footsteps on the stairs. Unsurprisingly, it was Mr. Izika, and he asked, "Did you take care of things?"

"Hai, Moe incinerated him with his own sword," Kisshu said.

Mr. Izika looked shocked. "We're going to do a blood test on her to find out why she can do that," Pai said.

"Can I keep the sword?" Moe asked hopefully.

"Will your mother allow that?" Mr. Izika asked.

Moe drooped. "You can leave it with Keiichiro, and go play with it," Kisshu said. Pai whacked him over the head. "What?" Kisshu asked.

"You're telling a 13-year-old to go 'play' with a sword!?" Pai asked incredulously. "Especially one with that kind of power?"

"Fine, I'll train her how to use it and THEN let her play with it," Kisshu sighed.

"Uh, while this is interesting, the school's closing now, so you might want to go home before your parents start worrying," Mr. Izika said.

"We have to get home," Momo said. "We'll see you guys tomorrow, k?"

"K," Miwa said. Momo and Haru waved, then walked downstairs.

Pai sighed and said, "I'll teleport Moe and the sword; Kisshu, you teleport Ichigo and Miwa."

"Where are we going?" Kisshu asked.

"Ichigo's house, because I'm STILL grounded," Pai said.

Kisshu snickered, and took Miwa and Ichigo by the hand, then teleported to the living room of Ichigo's house.

Sakura came in as they landed, and asked, "What happened? You don't normally teleport home."

"Moe fried Deep Blue," Miwa said. "AKA, Aoyuck."

Pai teleported in with Moe, and Sakura asked, "Where did you get a SWORD!?"

"I stole it from Deep Blue," Moe said, shrugging.

"I have to do a blood test on Moe to see why she can use Deep Blue's sword, so can we go to my lab?" Pai asked.

"Fine, but you have to be back by six, or I'll ground you again," Sakura said.

Pai drooped and teleported out with Moe, followed by Kisshu with Miwa and Ichigo.

They all landed in Pai's lab, and Pai said, "Moe, sit down in the chair over there, I'll go get a needle."

Moe sighed and obeyed. Pai went to find a needle, and came back with one attached to a little canister. "Moe, hold your arm out," he said.

Moe obeyed, looking away as Pai took some of her blood. "All set," Pai said. "I just have to analyze this."

"K," Moe said. "How long does that take?"

"About five minutes, usually," Pai said. He took the vial and went to a table, where a machine was set up. He put the vial of blood into a slot, and pressed a button. Then he looked at the screen as a display came up. He read what it said, and his jaw dropped. "What's wrong?" Kisshu asked.

"According to this, Moe has no human DNA at all," Pai said.

"So what is she?" Ichigo asked. Moe looked stunned.

"A Cyniclon," Pai said. "Why her ears are different is beyond me, but she's definitely not human."

The others looked stunned. "I thought my mom was human, though," Moe said. "And we look alike; I don't think I'm adopted."

"I guess we'd better go talk with her, then," Kisshu said. "There must be some reason she's kept this from you."

"I've had blood drawn before, but no one mentioned this," Moe said.

"Maybe your mom kept it quiet," Miwa said. "But Kisshu's right, we should talk to her."

"Let's go," Pai said. "Moe, where do you live?"

"Two streets over from Ichigo," Moe said. "Let's go back to Ichigo's, and I can show you."

Pai nodded, and took her hand again, while Kisshu took Ichigo and Miwa.

They landed in the living room, and saw that Sakura was in there with a woman who looked like Moe. The women looked up, and Sakura said, "Yume was worried about Moe, so I invited her over. You look grim, did something happen?"

"Mom's got major explaining to do," Moe said.

Mrs. Yanagida sighed. "I knew that was coming," she said. "I suppose you found out?"

"Yes," Moe said. "Is there some reason you never told me I was a Cyniclon? Shouldn't that have been something I heard from you, rather than my friend's older brother?"

"I was going to tell you when you were sixteen," Mrs. Yanagida said. "And I swore everyone else who knew to secrecy, too."

"Who ELSE knows?" Moe asked.

"Sakura, Shintaro, and your doctor, who is a friend of your dad's," Mrs. Yanagida said. "And Miwa's adoptive parents."

"Wait, back up," Miwa said. "I'm adopted?"

"Yes," Mrs. Yanagida said. "When I had you and Moe, your dad and I didn't have enough money to adequately take care of two babies, and my best friend was looking to adopt. We made every effort from the start to get you two together, and you two became best friends. We were a bit worried when you started hanging out with Ichigo, since we had to tell her parents the truth, but they were fine with it after we explained that you two didn't have powers yet. They also really liked having you two around because Ichigo was so fragile, and your protectiveness towards her made them a bit more comfortable sending her out to school. Why do you think we put up with weekly suspensions? It was because Ichigo really needed you two."

"Ichigo's fragile?" Kisshu asked.

"Ichigo was born nearly a month early, and for the first about seven years of her life, we had to be really careful with her," Sakura said. "The doctors thought she wouldn't live for more than two weeks, and when she was still a baby, Shintaro and I were panicking over everything. She got a lot stronger, but Shintaro's still pretty overprotective of her- as are Moe and Miwa, since he told them when they first met Ichigo that she was breakable. Luckily for me, Shintaro doesn't beat people up, but if he doesn't like someone, he'll scare them until they promise not to come near Ichigo."

"Wow, I never would have guessed," Kisshu said.

"Me neither," Pai said.

"So Mom, I suppose this means you're not human?" Moe asked.

"No, and neither is your dad," Mrs. Yanagida said. "We got exiled before I got pregnant, and since then, we figured out how to permanently change our appearances. We used the process on both of you when you turned one."

"Um…. what did you do to get exiled?" Miwa asked.

"Basically, we were fascinated by Earth, and kept sneaking out," Mrs. Yanagida said. "Our leader found out eventually, and said, "If you like it there so much, go live there and don't come back!""

"Wow…." the others said.

"Why were you going to wait till we were sixteen to tell us about this?" Moe asked.

"We were actually going to tell you a bit earlier, but we were worried when Kisshu and his brothers came that if you knew, you'd be in danger of being forced to help them," Mrs. Yanagida said. "So we decided sixteen was a better age to tell you. We figured the war would be over by then."

"Moe fried Deep Blue with his own sword today, so once I take the Mew Aqua and heal the planet, there shouldn't be any more problems," Pai said.

Mrs. Yanagida and Sakura's jaws dropped.

**Next chapter should have more on Mrs. Yanagida's past; but I don't know how soon I can get it out. Please review in the meantime! And apologies to OkamiAmaterasuLuver for not using her idea, or anyone else's.**


End file.
